Cucu Nenek Do
by DYuri
Summary: Jongin, anak laki-laki pindahan dari Seoul bertemu teman-teman baru dan si kecil cucu nenek Do yang menurut Jongin cantik dan menggemaskan. Saking sukanya Jongin berkeinginan menikahinya jika dewasa nanti. Tapi eomma dan kawan-kawannya sepakat menolak keinginan Jongin yang tidak masuk akal itu. Lalu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan? /kaisoo/
1. chapter 1

.

 **~ Cucu Nenek Do ~**

 **(Kaisoo)**

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama Kim Jongin, dirinya yang baru genap delapan tahun memasuki kelas barunya. Kelas dengan menunjukan angka tiga menjadi tempat belajarnya beberapa tahun ke depan, karena mungkin appa-nya akan dipindah tugaskan lagi. Dengan ransel bergambar beruang, kedatangannya di sambut bisik-bisik anak lain.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongin imida" Jongin membungkuk lalu memandangi teman-teman barunya. Jongin _sweatdrop_ melihat teman-temannya tak ada satu pun yang antusias berbalik menyapanya seperti di sekolahnya sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di dekat Sehun. Sehun angkat tangamu, nak!" Jongin menangkap seorang anak laki-laki pucat di meja paling belakang mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum dengan mulut kecilnya dan matanya sipitnya sampai hilang. Jongin bisa melihat dua gigi runcing menyembul malu-malu, apa teman sebangkunya spesies vampir?

"Tidak uthah terkejut begitu, mereka memang theperti itu. Maklum thaja mathih anak-anak belum bitha menghargai yang di depan." Masih anak-anak? Bukannya dirinya dan Sehun juga masih anak-anak? Pikir Jongin bingung.

Jongin mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran mengenai teman sebangkunya ini, dirinya fokus mengikuti pelajaran. Setelah ini Sehun berencana mengajaknya bermain bola di tanah lapang dan mencari kerang di laut. Jongin tidak bisa bilang tidak, Sehun bahkan tak bertanya padanya apakah dirinya mau.

"Ngomong-ngomong..kenapa kau hitam? Kau bukan athli korea?" ucap Sehun sambil menyentuh lengan Jongin. Jongin ikut memandangi lengannya sambil melirik lengan Sehun yang putih bersih bercahaya. "Aku dari Seoul, apa Seoul masuk Korea?"

Sehun berpose berpikir namun akhirnya ia mengangkat bahunya karena tak menemukan jawaban apa pun. "Entahlah.."

Jongin dan Sehun melanjutkan perajalanan mereka melewati persawahan penduduk menuju tanah lapang yang ternyata teletak di atas bukit. Walaupun Jongin bukan balita lagi tapi ini pertama kalinya dirinya hidup di perdesaan jauh dari jalan datar dan beraspal.

"Nah kawan-kawan thudah menunggu kita...mereka dari thekolah thebelah. Ada Krith hyung, Chan-chan hyung, thuho hyung, Chen hyung..." Jongin memandangi nama-nama yang di sebutkan Sehun satu per satu. Mereka tidaklah buruk.

"Oper bolanya jongin!"

"Yak! Jangan menginjak kakiku!"

"Thehun bothan jaga gawang!"

"Jaga yang benar Sehunna!"

"Ayoooo oper lagi!"

Jongin cukup senang disini, ia bisa bermain bola. Walaupun bajunya jadi kotor kena tanah dan wajahnya juga jadi seperti dibedaki debu menjadi makin hitam. Dirinya merasa jika besar nanti ia ingin jadi pemain bola saja. Begitulah angan-angan dalam pikirannya. Ketika teman-temannya beristirahat sambil menyeka keringat mereka, netranya menangkap anak kecil berjongkok membelakanginya. Ketika anak berbaju biru kebesaran dan celana pendek coklat menengok ke arahnya –

"Kyeoptaa!" guman Jongin tanpa sadar.

"Nugu?" sahut Sehun melihat teman barunya berdiri bengong langsung menghampiri. Siapa tau Jongin kerasukan penunggu bukit ini. "Aaahh...dia Kyungcoo cucu nenek Do. Dia thelalu belmain thendirian, mungkin nenek Do thedang mencali thayul di ladang dekat thini" jelas Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak di ajak main saja?" tanya Jongin bingung. Sehun juga bingung ia menganggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya juga ya..tapi Kyungcoo mathih terlalu kecil buat main bola. Liat badannya dengan bola thaja thama" Sehun mengambil bola sambil mensejajarkan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok.

Tampa mereka sadari sepasang mata bulat memandangi mereka berdua. Kyungsoo memegang kelinci putih dengan sangat erat karen ketakutan melihat dua anak laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya sedari tadi membicarakannya.

"Lihat dia sepertinya takut pada kita" ucap Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa aku seperti anak nakal?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Iya. Eomma bilang tidak boleh bohong..." Sehun mengangguk yakin. "Ayo kita main lagi...bialkan Kyungcoo main thendili, jika kau mendekatinya dia akan menangith" Sehun menarik-narik baju Jongin agar segera bergabung dengan yang lain.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia meninggalkan anak bermata bulat yang sekarang hampir bekaca-kaca. Bukankah harusnya ia menghiburnya atau mengantarnya menemui sang nenek. Mungkin saja anak ini tersesat. Tapi dirinya pun juga tidak tau jalan.

Tidak terasa rupanya hari sudah petang. Langit mulai dihiasi semburat jingga. Binatang malam mulai mengluarkan suara-suara alam menunjukkan eksistensinya. Menandakan Jongin dan kawan-kawan harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Jongin pulang dengan sekatung penuh kerang dalam genggamannya. Teman-teman barunya hanya mengantar di persimpangan jalan, karena arah rumah mereka berbeda.

Sesampai dirumah eommanya berkali-kali mengambil nafas melihat wujud anaknya yang rambut basah, baju lembabb dan kotor, sepatunya juga basah dan banyak pasir laut yang menempel, kulit tan nya jadi semakin coklat dan mengkilap.

"Kau darimana saja, jongin?" nyonya Kim mengahampiri dan berdiri agak membungkuk agar sejajar dengan putranya.

"Aku habis main di bola di bukit, lalu Sehun dan kawan-kawan mengajakku ke pantai mencari kerang dan menyelam. Ikan-ikannya sangat lucu dan warna-warni. Eomma aku dapat banyak kerang juga hari ini. Semuanya untuk eomma saja ya, jongin tidak bisa masak..." tutur Jongin polos menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini.

"- eomma..eomma...aku tadi juga bertemu anak kecil matanya bulat dia sungguh cantik padahal dia laki-laki. Aku jadi ingin punya adik sepertinya"

Tuan Kim yang kebetulan lewat dari dapur mengambil kopi, mendengar permintaan putranya langsung berdehem keras memberikan kode pada istrinya bahwa ia sangat setuju dengan Jongin. "Ehemm.."

Dibalas dengan lirikan sengit Nyonya Kim."Baiklah Jonginie anak eomma paling tampan sekarang mandi dan ganti baju, _ne_! Habis ini kita ke rumah nenek pemilik rumah ini untuk melunasi pembayaran. Kita berikan kerangmu ke nenek Do saja ya, eomma sedang malas memasak. Tidak apa kan, jongine?"

Nenek Do. Jongin merasa pernah mendengarnya. Karena Jongin pada dasarnya anak penurut, ia hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

.

.

.

Jongin memandangi rumah kuno khas Korea. Dengan pagar rendah dari batu bata dan genting di susun apik di atasnya. Lantai kayu yang licin saat kakinya menginjak, Jongin bahkan berpikir bermain seluncuran disini saking licinnya. Meja tatami dengan penghangat di bawahnya. Bantal-bantal duduk. Pintu geser yang menyekat ruangan satu dengan ruangan lainnya.

Nenek Do yang memandangi Jongin mengeryitkan keningnya sejak memasuki rumah, segera meminta para tamunya duduk lesehan beralaskan bantal duduk. "Sebentar biar ku buatkan teh" ucap Nenek Do dengan sauaranya yang begetar karena faktor usia.

Jongin duduk dengan tenang walaupun merasa asing dengan rumah seperti ini. Biasanya ia bertamu di rumah dengan sofa empuk dengan televisi lebar menanyangkan kartun kesukaannya.

Nenek Do muncul kembali membawa nampan berisi 4 cangkir teh dengan asap mengepul dan bau wangi khas teh. Namun Nenek Do tak sendiri, anak kecil bermata bulat yang membuat Jongin terpesona siang tadi berada di gendongan sang nenek. Tangan kecilnya yang jail menjulur ke salah satu teh dan mencelupkan salah satu jarinya ke sana. Sambil tertawa senang berhasil melakukan aksinya, namun tawanya segera di gantikan tangis kencang ketika merasa jarinya melepuh. "Huweee...!"

Tangis Kyungsoo membuat para orang dewasa disana terkaget dan Jongin satu-satunya anak kecil disini malah memandang takjub bagaimana gemasnya anak yang ia temui tempo hari.

Nenek Do tampak kebingungan dan tidak enak hati dengan tamunya. Nyonya Kim menyenggol anaknya dan berbisik, Jongin langsung paham langsung menawarkan diri menenangkan Kyungsoo. Padahal dirinya tidak punya pengalaman dengan bayi atau semacamnya. Diam-diam Tuan Kim tersenyum senang, sudah saatnya Jongin punya adik batinya girang.

Jongin membawa ke ruang santai walaupun masih terkesan tradisonal dengan pintu gesernya namun di dalam ruangan interiornya sudah lebih modern. Sofa rendah bewarna abu-abu pastel, karpet bulu putih yang sepertinya empuk, dan televisi layar datar menanyangkan kartun disney.

Bagi Jongin yang masih di sebut anak kecil menggendong Kyungsoo sama saja menggendong setengah dari badannya. Tidak terlalu berat asal dalam jangka waktu yang pendek. Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo sambil duduk bersila di karpet bulu, yang memang benar-benar lembut rupanya. Tak lupa memberukan puk-puk pada bongkan bokong montok milik Kyungsoo.

Perlahan-lahan tangis Kyungsoo reda. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar di bahu kurus Jongin. Dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa gerangan yang menggendongnya atau makhluk tampan mana yang menggendongnya.

Jongin melihat wajah menggemaskan Kyung memerah karena terlalu lama menangis, matanya sembab, ingusnya mengintip di balik hidung mungilnya. Jongin tidak merasa jijik sama sekali melihat ingus itu, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang bertapa cantik dan _cute_ -nya cucu Nenek Do ini.

Kyungsoo memandanginya dengan tatapan O.O merasa asing dengan Jongin. Dengan keterbatasan pembendaharaan kata yang ia punya, bibi hatinya tak bisa mengatup dan berguman lirih. "...oohhh pan~"

Jongin tidak paham dengan yang Kyungsoo katakan. Tapi bolehkah dirinya mengatakan bayi (?) ini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja hingga bibir mungilnya terbuka sampai tampa sadar air liurnya menetes. Mungkin Jongin terlalu berlebihan dan percaya diri.

"H-huh? Pan? Panci?" tebak Jongin mendadak bodoh.

Kyungsoo semakin antusias mengucapkan berkali-kali. "...Pan! Pan! Paannn!" kedua tangan kecilnya sampai menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin. Tidak sakit sih tapi, kalau berkali-kali beda ceritanya. Rasakan di 'tabokin' Kyungsoo, Jongin! hahahaha

"Pantai? Eoh..tidak..tidak..mungkin itu ejaan belakangnya. Lipan? Ipan? Aishh..kenapa jadi nama Kris hyung! Berpikir jongin...berpikir...!" jika ini dunia imajinasi kalian dapat melihat kepala Jongin berasap tebal dan berbau daging tebakar.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jongin berucap. "Apa tampan?"

Seakan mengiayakan tebakan Jongin, Kyungsoo berhenti menepuk-nepuk digantikan suara tertawa cekikikan darinya. Seakan mendapat lotre dari pujian bayi pujaannya ini, Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh dari gendongannya sambil berseru, "Benarkah aku tampan?"

Chup!

Jongin memberikan kecupan di bibir hati yang terbenti-hentinya tertawa dan terkikik sedari tadi.

Namun tiba-tiba suasana jadi sunyi.

Diam.

Tawa Kyungsoo menghilang.

Jongin panik.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kecilnya sambil menunduk malu. Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Aiigooo...kau malu ya? Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu, cantik?" Jongin yang semakin gemas malah berganti mengecupi pipi tembamnya.

"Kyungcoo" jawabnya khas suara anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu baby Soo?"

"Bebi coo?" ulang Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin. Dalam otak bayinya apakah ini juga akan jadi namanya, jadi namanya Kyungsoo atau baby soo?

"Ne, baby Soo...Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin hyung" Jongin berbalik memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ongin..ye..ongin pannnn" pekik Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin juga bingung kenapa bocah ini begitu senang hanya karena mengetahui namanya. Tanpa embel-embel hyung lagi, tidak sopan. Ah, mungkin karena baby soo masih kecil tidak tau sopan santun (?).

"Sekarang kita nonton kartun saja ya. Liat sang pangeran menyelamatkan putrinya, kau suka dongeng semacam itu?" Jongin menunjuk layar televisi sambil mengubah posisi menjadi memangku Kyungsoo.

Sekarang fokus Kyungsoo pada layar menampilkan pangeran ala negeri dongeng yang menaiki kudanya. Mulut kecilnya berseru lagi sambil mengok ke Jongin, "..Uda!"

"Ne..ne.. kuda. Kau mau naik kuda baby Soo?" Kyungsoo tak merespon dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin. Baiklah sepertinya Jongin kalah tampan dengan pangeran atau lebih parahnya kalah dengan kuda.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Jongin sering bermain di rumah nenek Do. Entah kenapa setiap hari ia merindukan si kecil Kyungsoo, rasanya ia tak bisa melewatkan satu hari saja tanpa melihat wajah cantik nan menggemaskannya. Terkadang Sehun dan kawan-kawan ikut Jongin menengok pujaan hatinya.

"Ini enak...emmm yummy!" seru Kris melahap kue beras jenis songpyeon buatan nenek Do.

"Walaupun tampilannya tidak semenarik di restorant appa, tapi kuakui ini cukup enak" ujar Suho yang juga makan dengan wajah penuh kenikmatan sedangkan yang lain berdecih atas kesombongan kawannya ini.

"Ini memang enak, kau saja yang tidak pernah makan" cerca Chen memilih kue beras jenis dukbokki yang di siram engan pasta cabai dan berbagai sayuran. Chen pecinta pedas.

"Telima kathih nenek Dooooo..." Sehun memberikan hormat ketika nenek Do kembali membawa lebih banyak kue beras dan sup kimchi. Sehun ngiler sendiri melihatnya, setelah ini dirinya akan segendut Chan hyung.

Chanyeol di dekatnya hanya membungkuk sekilas lalu kembali sibuk memakan kue-nya dengan sangat amat lahap. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan berat badannya terus naik,untung saja tinggi badanya juga naik.

Nenek Do membalas dengan senyuman ramah. "Dimana teman kalian yang satunya? Nenek tak melihatnya"

Sehun celingak-celinguk. "Nah itu thi hitam...!" pekiknya melihat Jongin menghamprinya dengan Kyungsoo di gendongannya.

"Ayo, Jongin..makan sesukamu! Teman-temanmu sudah habis banyak, kau juga harus makan. Biar Kyungsoo nenek gendong, kau makanlah!"

Sebenarnya Jongin juga lapar sejak tadi tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau lepas darinya seperti koala. Nenek Do yang mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo menempel pada Jongin akhirnya pasrah juga karena si kecil malah mengalungkan tangan ke leher Jongin lebih erat. Di sertai gumanan merajuk, "Coo mau ongin..."

"Tidak apa-apa halmoni, Jongin bisa makan sambil menjaga baby Soo"

Nenek Do hanya bisa mengiyakan. Memang belakangan ini tidak mau lepas dari Jongin sejak cucunya mengenalnya. Awalnya dirinya sedikit khawatir karena Jongin berasal dari Seoul, anak kota yang mungkin menurut pandangan orang tidak sebaik anak desa. Lebih nakal. Tapi semakin hari nenek Do bisa melihat ketulusan Jongin dan cukup tau sopan santun seperti Tuan Kim. Mungkin karena ayahnya kepala kepolisian jadi Jongin di besarkan sedikit keras menjadi taat aturan.

Kyungsoo duduk di antara paha Jongin. Mata bulatnya memandangi berbagai macam kue beras yang berjejer rapi di meja. Tangan kecilnya menarik-narik baju Jongin lalu menunjuk jejeran gyeongdan dengan berbagai warna.

"Kau mau?"

"Emm.." Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali namun mantap.

Jongin mengambil bola-bola kenyal berwarna hijau itu menggunakan sumpit. Kyungsoo yang mungkin juga sudah lapar langsung mengambil gyeongdan dari sumpit Jongin. Mulut kecilnya menggigiti dengan bersemangat.

"Wooahhhh...kau seperti hyung-nya saja" seru Chen memandangi Jongin yang begitu perhatian dengan cucu nenek Do.

"Ya...karena aku menyukai baby Soo" balas Jongin, Kyungsoo ikut menirukan Jongin dengan riang. "Bebi cooo.."

Kelima pemuda yang belum beranjak remaja tersebut terpaku. Secara bersamaan menghentikan acara makannya. Walaupun mereka masih kecil tapi mereka sering menonton drama korea kesukaan eomma mereka. Dan raut wajah Jongin saat mengatakannya sama persis dengan pemeran utama pria. Jadi mereka pikir kawan barunya ini menyukai dalam tanda kutip cinta.

"Hahahha... aku juga menyukai adikku. Sayangnya nanti ketika aku berusia tujuh belas tahun aku akan di pindahkan ke China sedangkan adikku tetap disini. Apa kau akan tetap tinggal disini Jongin? Selamanya?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak, mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun saja. Appa akan di pindahkan lagi." jawab Jongin menuangkan sup kimchi pada mangkuk kecilnya.

"Kau pasti akan merindungkan Kyungsoo" timpal Chanyeol.

"Kuharap saat itu aku sudah besar dan dapat menikahi baby Soo. Jadi ia bisa ikut denganku kemana pun aku pindah"

Uhukk!uhuukk! semuanya mendadak terkena serangan tersedak. Saling berebut menuangkan air ke gelas masing-masing.

Sehun dengan tangan panjangnya adalah orang pertama berhasil menuntaskan tersedaknya. "Jonginie thahabatku yang hitam..Kyungcoo laki-laki mana bitha menikah denganmu yang juga laki-laki"

"Benar, Jongin. Di dongeng pangeran dengan putri bukan pangeran dengan pangeran. Appa laki-laki, eomma perempuan. Begitu seharusnya" kali ini Kris yang bersuara.

"Kau bitha mengangkat Kyungcoo jadi adikmu" tambah Sehun.

Jongin kecil menadak pundung. Ia baru berpikir sejauh itu, ia lupa Kyungsoo laki-laki. Dirinya pikir ia bisa menikah dengan siapa saja yang ia sukai. "Awalnya aku juga ingin dia jadi adikku tapi nanti dia menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tidak rela!" ucap Jongin lemah.

Semua menghela nafas kasar. Mereka ini hanya anak kecil yang bingung harus berkata apa dengan temannya yang menyukai sesama jenisnya sendiri. Orang tua mereka tidak pernah mengajarkan tentang ini. Tentang konsep cinta saja mereka dapatkan dari tayangan televisi. Dan tidak ada satu pun drama yang mereka tonton dimana pemerannya sesama laki-laki terlibat hubungan percintaan.

.

.

.

"Eomma..eomma..!" seru Jongin memeluk pinggang eommanya dari belakang. Nyonya Kim yang baru sibuk memasak sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba di peluk oleh putranya. Jarang-jarang putra kecilnya ini bermanja-manja.

"Huh! Jonginie ada masalah eoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba menempel pada eomma seperti ini?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil memotong bawang.

"Apa Jongin tidak boleh menikah dengan yang Jongin sukai?" adu Jongin. Berharap eommanya memiliki pandangan lain. Siapa tau orang dewasa lebih mengerti perasaannya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, kau saja kencing belum lurus Jongin," sahut Nyonya Kim usil.

Jongin makin melesakan kepalanya ke pindang sang eomma. "Kata Sehun dan hyung-hyung aku tidak boleh menikah dengan dengan sesama laki-laki walaupun Jongin menyukainya"

Tuan Kim yang berniat mengambil air di kulkas mendengar penuturan putranya memilih mengurungkan niatnya. Ia diam di dekat kulkas sambil mencuri dengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu. Dalam hatinya ia was-was jika putra satu-satunya ternyata 'menyebrangi sungai' .

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Kita di takdirkan berpasang-pasangan. Laki-laki perempuan, kalau laki-laki sama laki-laki nanti rebutan cukur kumis lagi. Jongin mau?"

"Tidak masalah."

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas panjang. Ia membalik tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah putranya yang tampan. Nyonya Kim berjongkok sambil memegangi kedua pundak kecil putranya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ini hanya karena putranya masih anak-anak bukan rasa suka sesungguhnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang Jongin sukai, _heum_? Sehun teman semejamu itu?"

"Kyungsoo, cucu nenek Do."

"Dia masih kecil. Kau bisa mengangkatnya menjadi adikmu jika kau mau, sayang!"

"Aisshhh...eomma sama saja!" Jongin meningalkan eommanya dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Nyonya Kim berniat mengejarnya namun suaminya yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping kulkas menahannya. "Sudah biarkan saja...Jongin akan memikirkannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah memberontak, mungkin ini fase-nya."

"Ya ampun bagaimana jika putraku semata wayang itu bunuh diri" ucap Nyonya Kim sedikit histeris.

"Yasudah kita buat saja Jongin lainnya. Ngomong-ngomong, putraku tidak sebodoh itu" Tuan Kim menegak botol air meneral seraya meninggalkan istrinya yang sibuk dengan skenario drama yang diperankan oleh putranya sediri. Semoga bukan cerita sad ending.

Di dalam kamar Jongin sibuk memasukan bajunya pada tas ransel yang biasa ia pakai untuk sekolah. Buku-buku pelajaran juga ia masukan beserta alat tulis. Pendidikan tetap nomor satu bagi Jongin. Ia juga melipat selimut, bantal, dan boneka beruang yang selalu menemaninya tidur.

"Aah...ini tidak akan muat!" gumannya menyingkirkan selimut dan bantal. Boneka beruangnya ia sisipkan bagian terluar tasnya yang menggembung layaknya tas pendaki. "Apa lagi ya?" mata Jongin menangkap celengan ayam yang ia kumpulkan untuk membeli anjing kecil. "Kurasa aku tidak akan jadi beli anjing"

Hari sudah sore kediaman Nenek Do begitu damai diringi suara ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan. Nenek Do menyapu halaman perkarangan rumahnya, menyingkirkan daun-daun kering yang berguguran.

Srek! Srek! Srek! Bunyi gesekan sapu lidi dengan daun kering nyaring terdengar di telinga Jongin yang berdiri di sana.

Nenek Do menoleh ke arah Jongin. Jongin langsung memberikan salam sambil membungkuk 90 dejarat. "Anyeong...Halmoni. Bolehkah aku hari ini menginap disini?"

Nenek Do hanya mengangguk dan meminta Jongin masuk. Namun, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari ransel keliatan penuh dan celengan ayam yang Jongin tenteng. Apa anak ini mau berkemah atau bagaimana?

"Jonginie darimana? Kenapa membawa tas dan celengan?" tanya Nenek Do tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Dari rumah. Jongin sedang kabur dari rumah. Halmoni jangan bilang eomma dan appa ya" bisik Jongin. Jari telunjuknya di taruh di depan bibir plumnya, mengisyaratkan ini adalah sebuah rahasia besar. Nenek Do tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

"Baby Soo kemana?" tanya Jongin tidak sabar ingin bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Dia ada di kamar, mungkin sudah bangun. Aku akan memandikannya setelah ini" jawab nenek Do.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin mandi!" seru Jongin bersemangat. Mandi dengan baby Soo pasti menyenangkan. Kita bisa bermain ciprat-cipratan air, ahh pasti menyenangkan.

Kamar mandi di rumah nenek Do rupanya masih bergaya tradisional. Walaupun juga ada _bathtub_ tempat Jongin biasanya berendam hanya saja sedikit berbeda. Bukan berbahan marble yang putih mengkilap melainkan bak mandi kayu yang cukup klasik.

Di bantu nenek Do, Kyungsoo sudah berendam disana dengan air yang penuh kelopak bunga membuat bau harum sampai kepenciuman Jongin. "Jonginie..tolong sabuni Kyungsoo sebentar ya. Halmoni lupa jika sedang memasak air"

Jongin mengangguk. Setelah nenek Do pergi, ia segera melepas semua pakaiannya. Kyungsoo yang terlalu asyik memukul-mukul air hingga menciprat kemana-mana tidak tau kehadiran Jongin. Kyungsoo baru sadar ketika airnya tiba-tiba meluap karena tubuh Jongin yang lebih besar darinya ikut masuk ke dalam bak mandi.

"Ongin.." gumannya terkejut menatap tubuh telanjang pemuda di depannya.

"Ne, baby Soo...sekarang aku akan membantu menyabunimu biar wangi. Dimana biasanya halmoni menyimpan sabun?" Jongin menengok kesana kemari mencari sabun dan spons.

Rupanya berbagai alat mandi tertata rapi di rak tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. Jongin mau tak mau beranjak dari acara berendamya dan berdiri menjangkau rak di belakang Kyungsoo. Posisi Jongin miring karena Kyungsoo tetap berendam di bawahnya tidak mau geser sedikit pun.

Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan apa yang Jongin lakukan, sukses di hadiahi pemandangan perut datar bewarna tan yang melingkup di atasnya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian utama Kyungsoo, melainkan benda yang menggantung di selangkangan Jongin. Kyungsoo yang merupakan bayi serba ingin tahu diliputi rasa penasaran tinggi langsung memegang benda yang mirip belalai itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Merasa barang miliknya di pegang, Jongin cepat-cepat mengambil sabun dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kebanggannya itu. "Baby Coo tidak boleh nakal ya...tidak boleh pegang-pegang penis Jongin sembarangan" Jongin mencoba memarahi secara halus.

Tapi Kyungsoo malah mengurut milik Jongin dengan riang (karena menurut otak bayinya, bentuknya lucu) sambil berujar, "...enis ongin!"

"Baby Coo kan punya sendiri, jadi lepaskan _ne_! Sekarang hyung sabuni ya" Jongin menuangkan sabun cair ke spons lalu mengusap-usapkannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo masih bermain dengan 'milik' Jongin, entah menggenggam ataupun menoel-noelnya layaknya sebuah mainan. Sebenarnya Jongin agak risih dan jadi ingin pipis tapi Kyungsoo tak mau menurut juga.

"Baby Soo berdiri ya..biar pantat dan kaki bisa Jongin bersihkan" kali ini Kyungsoo menurut dan berhenti bermain dengan 'milik' Jongin.

Spons yang ada di tangan Jongin perlahan mengusap lipatan bokong kenyal dan montok ke bawah sampai kaki kemudian beralih dari kaki bagian depan ke atas sampai pangkal paha. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

Jongin memincingkan matanya ke arah kanan atas. Mencoba berpikir apa yang aneh. "Kenapa berbeda? kenapa tidak ada belalainya? Apa karena kecil lalu tergencet pahanya yang semok itu?" batin Jongin sedang bergelut mencari jawaban.

Tiba-tiba suara nenek Do membuyarkan pikirannya. "Apa sudah kau sabuni Jongin?" nenek Do menaruh beberapa handuk bersih dan bathrobe tak jauh dari bak.

"Sudah, halmoni boleh aku bertanya. Kenapa selangkan baby Soo datar-datar saja, tidak ada yang mencuat disana?" tanya Jongin polos di barengi suara tawa nenek Do. Melihat wajah polos Jongin, akhirnya nenek Do mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Begini Jongin..pasti kau mengira Kyungsoo laki-laki karena sering memaki celana, kemeja, kaos bukannya dress lucu. Kursa bukan kau saja, banyak yang mengira begitu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo perempuan, hanya saja suka memakai baju milik oppa-nya dulu"

Jongin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dirinya berbalik memandangi Kyungsoo badannya masih penuh sabun tertawa riang gembira seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "J-ja-di...Ba-baby Sooo pe-rem-pu-an"

Diringi rasa terkejutnya segera ia keluar dari bak mandi lalu memakai bathrobe. "Halmoni, aku pinjam kamar mandi lainya" ucap Jongin cepat.

"Ya..kau tinggal lurus lalu belok – " belum sempat nenek Do menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jongin sudah ngacir keluar kamar mandi. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Nenek Do mendekati cucunya yang masih penuh busa sabun, berniat membilasnya. Melihat cucunya begitu gembira hari ini tawanya tak kunjung berhenti, nenek Do tertarik menanyakan ke cucunya. "Waeyo~...cucu halmoni kenapa senang sekali?"

"...enis ongin lutu..milip jah.." begitu kiranya celoteh Kyungsoo. Nenek Jongin yang tidak begitu mengerti yang di ucapkan cucunya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tertawa. Yang ia tahu cucunya sedang membicarakan Jongin, tapi lebih spesifiknya nenek Do tidak tau. Mungkin nenek Do akan jantungan jika tau cucu kecilnya ini sedang bicara kotor membicarakan penis seorang pemuda.

.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Kim sedang kisruh karena Jongin tak kunjung pulang padahal sudah malam. Nyonya Kim berasumsi anaknya sedang kabur karena hubungannya dengan cucu nenek Do tidak di restui. Hal itu membuatnya mondar-mandir sambil menelpon ibu-ibu kenalannya di sini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Kim? Sepertinya Tuan Kim berbanding terbalik. Ia tetap santai sambil mengecek berkas-berkas laporan pengaduan tindakan kriminal.

"Ya Tuhan, appa macam apa yang malah sibuk dengan kerjaannya sedangkan anaknya kabur dari rumah atau bahkan di culik...Eomma, aku bisa gila lama-lama! Setidaknya kerahkan anggotamu mencari Jongin!"

"Tenang saja, paling-paling Jongin kabur ke rumah nenek Do" balas Tuan Kim acuh

"Kau sudah tau kan putra kita suka dengan cucu Nenek Do. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa? apa salahku di masa lalu hingga anakku jadi 'belok'!"

Tuan Kim beranjak dari sofa nyamannya medekati istrinya dan memberikan pelukan hangat. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa sayang. Biarkan saja Jongin suka, apa salahnya? Dan asal kau tau cucu nenek Do yang ada disini itu perempuan"

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tau?"

"Aku kenal dengan Tuan Do, dia sahabatku waktu kuliah. Dia memberitahuku akan pulang akhir bulan ini. Kami mengobrol panjang lebar lewat telepon, dia cerita punya dua anak yang satu laki-laki yang ikut bersamanya, sedangkan yang perempuan ia titipkan neneknya karena masalah pernafasan ia tidak boleh tinggal di perkotaan. Begitu."

"Jadi biarkan saja, kurasa cucu nenek Do cukup lucu untuk jadi mantuku dan Jongin bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya walaupun dia masih kecil. Tapi ku akui putraku cukup bernani untuk mengambil resiko. Mirip appanya" percakapan itu di akhiri dengan senyum bangga Tuan Kim.

END

 **Note:**

Sebenarnya ini bentuk kegabutan author. Jadi sambil nunggu sahur terakhir saya post cerita iseng dan tak berfaedah ini. Rasanya ngga sabar nunggu suara takbir berkumandang, moment yang sangat author kangein selain moment kaisoo.

Setelah ini kalau ada waktu saya bakal nulis cerita yang lebih panjang mungkin berchapter-chapter lagi. Mungkin cerita yang lebih serius, hanya saja saya bingung mana yang harus saya dahulukan. Ada dua, yang satu cast-nya Chanbaek yang satunya Kaisoo. Karena galau, berakhir saya nulis ff unfaedah ini.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **~ Cucu Nenek Do ~**

 **(Kaisoo)**

.

.

.

Kim Jongin menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan, begitu juga dengan sahabat karibnya Oh Sehun. Ini tahun terakhir mereka berdua memakai seragam sekolah. "Kau sangat tampan, Jongin!" guman Jongin pada dirinya sendiri."Sayangnya saat ini kau tetap tak boleh menikahi baby Soo...huft" gumannya lagi dengan nada tak bersemangat.

"JONGIINNN! AYOOO BERANGKATT! Aaaiithhh.. bocah itu thelalu menyuthahkanku!" suara Sehun di luar gerbang kediaman Kim.

Tak beberapa lama Sehun akhirnya menemukan teman sebangkunya itu keluar rumah dengan menuntun sepedanya. Tak lupa menggendong tas coklat gambar beruang. Dasar maniak beruang, batin Sehun. "Aku harus menjemput baby soo dulu!" ucap Jongin menambah kesal Sehun.

"Dia thudah berangkat jalan kaki dengan Baekhyun."

"Benarkah? Kau tak bohong padaku?" tanya Jongin penuh selidik.

"Thumpah! Demi Luhanie themakin hari themakin manith!" seru Sehun pipinya sampai memerah karena mengingat bagaimana cantik dan manisnya pujaan hatinya itu.

Jongin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu. "Luhanie? Nugu?"

"Gadith cantik putri paman Xi. Dia bekerja di perternakan appaku. Dia thangat cantik, manith dan thekthi thaat memerah thuthu thapi.." Sehun menceritakannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sedangkan Jongin mengorek-orek kupingnya, padahal sudah beberapa tahun berlalu tapi kupingnya tak juga terbiasa dengan kecadelan Sehun. Parahnya lagi kecadelan Sehun tak juga hilang, walaupun sudah puber. Jongin pun melarikan diri dengan mengayuh sepedanya duluan.

"Yakk! Jongin! Aku thedang cerita Luhanie ...dengarkan dulu!"

.

.

.

Musim panas membuat Sehun dan Jongin mampir kedai es krim terdekat ketika pulang sekolah. Sehun menjilati es-nya bersemangat, berbeda dengan Jongin yang urung memakan es krimnya. Karena dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat siluet Kyungsoo di tuntun salah satu temannya di sekolah dasar.

"Huweee...Ongin! hiks...hiks..hiks...!" Kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jongin yang masih memegang es krim-nya.

"Baby Soo, _waeyooo_?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo datang bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun memadangi es krim Jongin yang siap meleleh dengan mata berkilau. Sampai-sampai bocah berambut pendek dengan poni di kucir ke atas itu meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali. Akhinya Jongin memberikan gestur agar Baekhyun mengambilnya. Tentu saja bocah seumuran Kyungsoo itu dengan gesit mengambil es krim Jongin dengan riang gembira.

"Kyungsoo...slrupp...slrupp...Kyungsoo berdarah...slruupp ahhh...ini segar sekali!" jelas Baekhyun sambil menikmati es krim Jongin.

"Mana yang berdarah?" seru Jongin panik.

"Bokong Baby Coo..berdarah onginnn! Hiks...Hiks..." jawab Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya lalu berbalik memamerkan bagian belakang rok-nya bernoda darah.

Jongin kaget. Sehun lebih kaget lagi, sampai-sampai es krimnya jatuh tak terselamatkan. Entah setan mana yang hinggap di tubuh Sehun, Sehun langsung berlutut mengguncang-guncang bahu sempit Kyungsoo sambil berseru histeris. "Katakan pada oppa thiapa yang memukuli bokongmu hingga berdarah!"

Jongin menepuk jidatnya keras. Mungkin Sehun tidak masuk saat pelajaran reproduksi, ia mungkin memilih mengintip Luhan yang sedang memeras susu saat itu. "Sehun, Baby Soo tidak di pukuli...dia mendapatkan menstruasi pertamanya."

"Ooohh..." Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham seolah dapat pencerahan. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali histeris. "Apa? Bagaimana bitha? dia baru kelath enam thekolah dathar!"

"Daripada kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu lebih baik tolong belikan pembalut di toko Chanyeol hyung! Bawa bocah ini juga!" Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang es-krimnya mulai habis.

"Tapi – "

Baekhyun yang mendengar perintah Jongin langsung mengangkat tangannya siap di gandeng Sehun. Kapan lagi ia dapat di gandeng Sehun, yang notabene pria paling tampan di desa mereka. Kulitnya yang putih membuat silau para gadis-gadis. Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo membonceng sepeda Jongin menuju rumah nenek Do. Tentu saja nenek Do jadi khawatir karena cucunya itu pulang dengan mata membengkak dan sembab. "Kyungsoo kenapa Jongin?"

Jongin mengusap tengkuknya, bingung harus menjelaskan apa. Melihat Jongin yang kebingungan, Kyungsoo berinisiatif menjawab neneknya itu. "Bokong Kyungcoo berdarah, halmeoniii~ ! Kata Ongin, mens...mens- " Kyungsoo memandang Jongin meminta bantuan karena tak ingat kata-kata sulit itu.

Jongin tersenyum canggung kepada nenek Do. Namun, sang nenek paham apa yang di alami cucunya. "Bisa kau bantu Kyungsoo, Jongin? Walaupun nenek wanita tapi nenek sudah ketinggalan jaman. Jaman dulu hanya memakai kain lalu di cuci lagi, mungkin sekarang sudah berbeda."

"Sebenarnya – " ucap Jongin terbata-bata karena ia tidak begitu paham soal siklus perempuan dan agak sedikit malu pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongiinn! Thudah aku belikan, thi Baekhyun aku tinggal di toko Chanyeol hyung. Chanyeol hyung menahannya dengan memberikan theetopleth permen coklat," seru Sehun melempar kantong plastiknya ke Jongin. Lalu mendekati nenek Do, "Halmeoni mathak apa hari ini? boleh anak tampan ini mencicipinya?" rayu Sehun pada nenek Do.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Satu-satunya yang akan mengurusi Kyungsoo hanya dirinya. Akhirnya Jongin meminta Kyungsoo masuk rumah, mandi dan berganti pakaian. "Baby Soo mandi dulu, _ne_! Setelah itu ganti pakaian. Lalu pakai ini di celana dalammu, baca petunjuknya di belakang okey? Baby Soo anak pintar bukan?" ucap Jongin sambil memberikan pembalut ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk imut dan menuruti perintah Jongin untuk mandi. Sedangkan Jongin menunggunya di luar kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin kan ia ikut masuk dan memandikan gadis yang mulai remaja itu. Kecuali...

"Huweee...Baby Coo pipis darahhhh...Onginnn..hiks...Onginnnnn...hiks...hiks..."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ya Tuhan, apa Kyungsoo juga bolos saat bab reproduksi? Tangis Kyungsoo semakin keras, terpaksa Jongin ikut masuk kamar mandi dan menemukan bayi-nya (yang sudah tak bayi lagi) _naked_ dalam posisi berjongkok menangis sambil memandangi darah yang mengotori lantai kamar mandi.

"Sshhh...shhhhtt..cup..cupp..Baby Soo berhenti menangis, _ne_! Itu bukan dari tempat Baby Soo kencing. Sekarang mandi dulu...!Nanti oppa jelaskan!" bujuk Jongin mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

Jongin buru-buru keluar kamar mandi sebelum jiwa-jiwa pedofilnya pada Kyungsoo keluar mengambil alih pikirannya. Jongin mengatur nafanya yang naik turun sembari menunggu Kyungsoo mandi. Anak itu mandi dengan tenang, terbukti hanya ada suara gemrincing air saja tanpa tangisan.

"Ongin? Ongin macih di luar? Baby Coo bingung memakai benda ini!" seru Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Baby Soo pakai pakaian dulu atau handuk dulu. Baru oppa mau masuk!" balas Jongin. Ia tidak kuat melihat Kyungsoo telanjang lagi.

"Cudah!"

Jongin pun membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kyungsoo memilih memakai handuk yang melilit tubuhnya sebatas pinggang sampai lutut layaknya bocah laki-laki. "Ya Tuhan...demi Sehun suka dengan Luhan...kenapa kau memakai handuk seperti itu sayang?" Jongin geram sendiri melihatnya.

"Ongin sering memakai handuk seperti ini," tutur Kyungsoo jujur dan polos. Memang Jongin akui dirinya setelah mandi sering hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang sampai lutut saja. Tapi itu ia lakukan di rumahnya sendiri, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tau?

"B-bagaimana ..." ucap Jongin terbata-bata.

Kyungsoo terkikik malu-malu. "Baby Coo sama Baekie sering ngintipin Ongin dari luar jendela kamar Ongin."

Jongin menekan emosinya, ia tidak boleh membuat Kyungsoo takut karena amarahnya. "Jangan di ulangi lagi, _ne_! Baby Soo bukan gadis nakal kan?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia baru sadar perilakunya salah. " _Miannn_...Baby Coo cuma ingin liat Ongin."

Jongin akhirnya luluh juga dan mengambil lipatan handuk yang lebih besar. Lalu menyampirkannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo agar tertutup sempurna. "Baby Coo cuka handuk hitam bukan putih!"protesnya.

Jongin tak menghiraukannya, ia malah mengambil bungkusan pembalut dan celana dalam si kecil. Memasangkannya sesuai intruksi di balik kemasan. Jongin memberikannya ke Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat apa yang ia lakukan. "Sekarang kau sudah tau bagaimana cara memakainnya bukan? Pakailah!"

Kyungsoo menerimannya dan memakainya. "Ini mengganjal!" komentar yang keluar dari bibir hatinya.

Jongin tersenyum maklum. "Tapi kau tetap harus memakainnya...dan jika sudah penuh kau harus mengantinya dengan yang baru. Mengerti?"

"Ummmt" Kyungsoo mengangguk imut.

"Sekarang pakai pakaianmu juga!" pinta Jongin mengambilkan pakaian Kyungsoo yang terlipat rapi di dekatnya bersama tumpukan handuk kering.

"Pakaikan!" rengek Kyungsoo.

" _Araseo..araseoo_...tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya okey?" ujar Jongin mulai memakaikan pakaian Kyungsoo satu persatu. Rupanya benar Kyungsoo mulai akan tumbuh jadi gadis cantik. Ia dapat melihat dada si kecil sudah tidak datar lagi.

" _Waeyoo_? Ongin marah karena Baby Coo nakal ngintipin Ongin?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Dengarkan oppa baik-baik. Kyungsoo sudah menstruasi, ini artinya kau sudah matang dan menuju dewasa. Kyungsoo sudah bukan bayi lagi melainkan seorang gadis. Oppa tak boleh memanggilmu Baby Soo lagi. Oppa akan memanggilmu Kyungsoo saja mulai sekarang."

"...dan jangan biarkan orang lain melihatmu telanjang, laki-laki maupun perempuan. Termasuk aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Melihat maupun mempertontonkan tubuh tanpa pakaian itu tidak sopan namanya." Kyungsoo sudah berpakaian dengan baik sekarang. Jongin tersenyum simpul.

"Mulai sekarang jangan ada yang boleh menyentuh dada, pantat, dan area tempat kau buang air kecil. Jangan mau dicium dan mencium sembarang orang hanya karena memberimu permen atau coklat. Kau hanya boleh mencium orang yang kau sukai."

"Kenapa?" kata tanya itu keluar lagi dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Karena ciuman sebagai ungkapan rasa suka mu pada orang yang spesial. Kalau kau memberikannya ke semua orang, tidak spesial lagi bukan?"

"Lalu Baby Coo...ups Kyungcoo boleh mencium siapa?"

"Kau boleh mencium halmeoni, Kyungsoo sayang halmeoni kan?"

"Ongin boleh juga? Kyungcoo juga sayang Ongin?"

Jongin berpikir sebentar. "Tapi oppa laki-laki. Laki-laki dan perempuan tidak boleh berciuman kalau belum menikah."

"Kalau begitu Kyungcoo akan menikahi Ongin biar boleh ciuman," seru Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Jongin terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapan polos Kyungsoo. Harusnya dirinya lah yang akan menikahi Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu janji pada oppa, Kyungsoo harus menikah dengan oppa ketika dewasa nanti."

Jongin mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, Kyungsoo menautkan kelingkingnya disana sebagai tanda atas janjinya. "Dan bisakah mulai sekarang memanggilku oppa? Tidak sopan hanya memanggilku dengan Ongin...Onginnn...hiks...hiks..." Jongin menirukan suara Kyungsoo yang suka memanggilnya sambil menangis.

"Oppaaaa~.." panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara sangat manis.

BRUUKKK! Jongin tiba-tiba ambruk tak sadarkan diri dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

"ONGINNNN! ONGGINN! HUWEEEE ONGINN PINGCANNNN...SEHUN OPPPAA...HALMEONIIII...HUWWEEEE!"

.

.

.

"Jongg! Thahabatku hitam? Kau tak apa-apa?" suara Sehun menyapa pendengaran Jongin yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Hidungnya terasa di ganjal sesuatu, Jongin yang merasa jadi susah bernafas. Mengambil gumpalan tisu yang di sumpalkan di hidungnya.

Kyungsoo juga ada disana mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya. "Ongin~.."

"Oppamu kenapa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa permisi dengan menjilati lolipop di tangannya. Parahnya lagi Baekhyun menyodorkan lolipop bekasnya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo akan meraih lolipop tersebut namun Jongin menyela. "Nanti akan oppa belikan. Kasian Baekhyun harus berbagi makanan denganmu."

"Heleh, dathar hitam! Bilang thaja tidak ikhlath mereka berciuman thecara tidak langthung..." cerca Sehun.

"Baekie habis darimana? Kyungcoo tidak di ajak?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik baju Baekhyun. Tak ketinggalan wajah merajuknya.

"Baekie habis main kuda-kudaan dengan Chanyeol ahjussi. Lalu dikasih permen coklat dan lolipop," jawab Baekhyun girang bukan kepalang.

Kyungsoo jadi tertarik ikut main, mungkin ia akan dapat permen coklat dan lolipop juga. "Uwwahhh...sepertinya menyenangkan. Kyungcoo jadi pengen kuda-kudaan sama Chanyeol ahjussi."

Kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan anak kecil itu, hanya melongo tak percaya. "Apa hanya aku dithini yang berpikiran negatif tentang kuda-kudaan?" ujar Sehun bermonolog.

"Aku berpikiran sama denganmu, Hun," timpal Jongin.

"Baekie yang malang. Maafkan hyung!" ucap Sehun dramatis merutuki kebodohannya meninggalkan Baekhyun di toko Chanyeol.

"Baekie main apa lagi?" suara Kyungsoo melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Baekie main ular tangga, yang kalah harus nyium yang menang. Baekie selalu menang, Baekie kan hebat!" celoteh Baekhyun membuat Jongin dan Sehun semakin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ini pasti hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol hyung. Tak kusangka Chan hyung pedofil," komentar Jongin.

"Tsk..tak thadar diri!" decak Sehun balik.

"Kata Ongin jangan mencium sebarang orang. Katanya untuk orang yang kita sukai saja. Baekhyun ngga boleh cium Chanyeol ahjussi!" nasehat Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun tentu dengan gaya seperti orang dewasa.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk seperti orang paham. "Baekie kan laki-laki. Kata eomma Baekie yang jadi masalah kalau perempuan dengan laki-laki yang ciuman. Nanti jadi hamil."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu, kedua tangan kecilnya menutupi mulutnya yang mengangga karena terkejut. " _Jinjja_?"

" _Jeongmal..jeongmal...Jinjja_!" balas Baekhyun begitu yakin.

"Huuweee...Ongin jahat...Ongin sering cium Kyungcoo duluu...hiks..hiks...Kyungcoo pasti hamil cekaranggg...Halmeoniiii~ Onginn jahat!"

Tangisan Kyungsoo membuat nenek Do yang datang membawa bantal untuk Jongin yang pingsan, kini terkejut cucunya menangis sambil mengatakan dirinya hamil."Cup...cupp...cucu nenek kenapa menangis lagi?"

"Kyungcoo hamil...hiks..hiks..."

Nenek Do melirik tajam kedua pemuda yang tak berkutik, bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. "Halmeoni, thehun bitha jelathkan ini! Ini tidak theperti yang halmeoni pikirkan! Thumpah thehun anak baikkkk!" ujar Sehun buru-buru yang menyikut lengen Jongin untuk membantunya menjelaskan situasi ini.

Baekhyun sumber kesalahpahaman ini hanya menganggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam otak anak-anaknya ada yang salah disini, apa jangan-jangan ucapannya yang salah. Atau jangan-jangan dirinya juga hamil.

"Siapa yang bilang Kyungsoo hamil, heum?" tanya nenek Do sambil memangku cucunya itu. Tangis Kyungsoo sedikit mereda.

"Baekie bilang kalau laki-laki dengan perempuan ciuman akan hamil. Padahal Ongin dulu sering cium Kyungcoo. Berarti Kyungcoo hamil halmeoni..." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu, sayang...Kyungsoo tidak hamil," nenek Do mencoba memberi pengertian, membuat Jongin bernafas lega dan reflek mengelus dada.

"Aisshhh... tanganmu!" seru Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang mengelus dadanya.

"Huhh?" suara lucu yang di timbulkan oleh Kyungsoo yang bingung.

Nenek Do menyentuh perut kecil cucunya itu. "Mana mungkin perut kecil cucu halmeoni ada bayinya. Hamil bukan karena ciuman sayang. Coba halmeoni tanya Jongin oppa pernah menyentuh disini?" Nenek Do menepuk pelan bagian bawah perut Kyungsoo yang diganjal pembalut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng bercampur bingung.

Pipi Jongin memerah karena malu.

"Jongin oppa pernah – "

"Halmeoni tolong jangan di lanjutkan.." potong Jongin meminta belas kasian nenek Do yang sepertinya akan memberitahu cucunya tentang hal vulgar.

"Kyungsoo sudah menjadi seorang gadis sekarang. Ia harus tau dan berhati-hati. Walaupun aku percaya padamu, Jongin ...tapi bisa saja karena ketidaktahuanya berujung Kyungsoo benar-benar hamil dengan laki-laki lain. Apa kau rela?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin lemah. Tentu ia tak akan rela, tapi dirinya sudah mewanti-wanti Kyungsoo tadi walaupun tidak spesifik sampai hubungan badan. Hati kecilnya tak tega mengatakannya.

"Biar halmeoni tanya lagi. Jongin oppa pernah memasukan sesuatu kesini?" sekali lagi nenek Do menepuk di tempat yang sama.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Berarti cucu nenek tidak hamil," ucap nenek Do menyimpulkan.

"Memangnya kalau ongin memasukan cecuatu ke sini, Kyungcoo bakal hamil?" tanya Kyungsoo polos menunjuk selakangannya sendiri.

"Halmeoni...tolong..sampai disini saja, jangan jawab Kyungsoo lagi...tolongg...beritahu dia saat lebih besar," protes Jongin memohon.

Baekhyun yang cepat tanggap langsung ikut naik ke sofa dan duduk di samping nenek Do. Ia tahu sekarang yang menyebabkan hamil, ia pernah melihat adegan appanya memasukan sesuatu ke sekitar bokong eommanya. Baekhyun menarik-narik baju Kyungsoo untuk membisikan sesuatu. Jongin maupun Sehun memincingkan matanya penuh curiga dengan setan kecil itu.

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk membisikan, mulut Kyungsoo membuka kecil lalu tekikik seakan mendengar cerita lucu. "Hihihihi...Kyungcoo pernah liat...bentuknya lucu..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun mengakat kepalanya berhenti berbisik. Dengan senyuman manisnya Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun jangan bicara tidak-tidak ya, nanti thehun hyung cubit lho!" peringat Sehun.

"Baekhyun berkata sebenarnya. Tidak usah khawatir. Dan Jongin tolong jaga Kyungsoo lebih hati-hati, sekarang dia bukan bayi lagi. Jadi halmeoni mohon perlakukan ia seperti gadis. Batasi dirimu sendiri sampai tiba saatnya nanti," ujar nenek Do pada Jongin.

"Maaf halmeoni, saya tak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi.." Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sebentar. "Saya sudah mendaftar universitas di Seoul dan keluarga saya akan pindah kesana. Mungkin minggu besok sudah berkemas-kemas."

"Onginnnn~" cicit Kyungsoo yang meronta dari pangkuan neneknya. Nenek Do membiarkan cucunya itu memeluk Jongin sebelum menangis kencang. "Ongin mau kemana? Kyungcoo ikut!"

"Oppa mau sekolah di Seoul. Nanti kalau Kyungsoo ikut oppa, halmeoni sama siapa? Kyungsoo tega halmeoni sendirian?" bujuk Jongin.

"T-tap tapii.. Kalau Ongin pergi, nanti yang gendong Kyungcoo siapa? Yang beliin es krim siapa? Yang meluk Kyungcoo saat sedih siapa? Yang nemenin main Kyungsoo siapa? Yang Kyungcoo intipin siapa?" ujar Kyungcoo panjang lebar hingga suaranya parau dan matanya berkaca-kaca kembali.

Jongin tersenyum getir mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Hari ini bayi kecilnya itu banyak menangis, harusnya ia tak menceritakan kepergiannya hari ini. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, memberikan tepukan-tepukan pelan pada punggung sempit Kyungsoo. "Oppa - "

Baru satu kata yang Jongin lontarkan, Kyungsoo langsung menyaut lagi. "Ongin mau bilang akan sering menengok kesini kan? Ongin pasti ingin bohong begitu kan?" tuduh Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin.

"Maafkan oppa, _ne_! Oppa janji setelah kau sudah cukup umur, Oppa akan datang melamarmu. Kyungsoo sudah janji akan menikah dengan oppa kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk samar.

"Kyungsoo belajar yang baik disini, jangan menyusahkan halmeoni. Jika butuh sesuatu minta bantuan pada Sehun oppa atau Baekhyun. Jangan sering-sering menangis, kasian halmeoni jadi khawatir. Oppa akan tetap menyayangimu meski tak disini lagi."

"Kyungcoo juga sayang Ongin."

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini masih terik, Baekhyun dalam perjalanan membeli es krim di toko Chanyeol sambil bersenandung ria. "Aku ingin begini...Aku ingin begitu...Ingin ini itu banyak sekali. Semua semua semua.. Dapat dikabulkan...Dapat dikabulkan...Dengan kantong ajaib. Aku ingin terbang bebas...Di angkasa."

"Hei… baling baling bambu.. " sahut Chanyeol menirukan suara Doraemon sambil tersenyum cerah di belakang meja kasir.

"Iihhh suara ahjussi tidak cocok... " protes Baekhyun yang sibuk memilih es krim.

"Baekie kenapa ke sekolah pakek celana?" tegur Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memakai seragam celana pendek seperti tempo hari. Mungkin Baekhyun tomboy jadi tak suka rok, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Daripada bugil?" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol skak mat. Dia suka yang galak-galak imut seperti Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak membawanya ke ranjang. Untuk ia peluk seperti guling. "Baekie mau beli pembalut buat Kyungsoo lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng imut.

"Baekie belum menstruasi seperti Kyungsoo ya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

Melihat Sehun mesuk ke dalam toko, Baekhyun langsung menyapanya dengan senyum ramah. "Hay Thehun hyung! Mau beli es krim juga?"

"Aaithhh bocah ini lagi...dengar ya nama hyung Oh Thehun..Theee-Hun.." balas Sehun penuh penekanan pada namanya.

"Lha iya, Thehun hyunggg.." Baekhyun ngeyel, padahal ia hanya ingin mengerjai Sehun saja.

"Hyung?" cicit Chanyeol bingung. "Anu...Baekie...baekie...ada yang salah disini harusnya kau memanggil Sehun oppa bukan hyung.."

Seketika Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Pffffft... Huahahahaha ...oppa katanya... Hahaha.. Aduh ya ampun... Baekhyun itu laki-laki, hyung! Hahaha... Aduh aduh perutku.. Hahaha. "

"T-tapi.. Tapi.. Tapi... " Chanyeol tergagap-gagap ingin menginterupsi. "Tapi Baekie cantik, lihat saja wajah mulusnya, bibir tipisnya, jari lentiknya... "

"Hahahaha... Hyung tertipuuuu.. " ejek Sehun.

"Bagaimana ini ahjussi terlanjur suka padamu, Baekie! " keluh Chanyeol mengiba.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Bingung harus menjawab apa. "Baekie laki-laki lho.. Ahjussi masih suka sama Baekie?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dada Baekie rata lho... Nanti Baekie juga punya kumis lho! Chanyeol ahjussi masih suka juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Ahjussi sudah terlanjur menyukaimu. Tak masalah mau Baekie perempuan mau Baekie laki-laki sekalipun. Ahjussi ingin jadi kekasih Baekie.." ucap Chanyeol. "Tapi Baekie pasti tidak mau ya" lanjut Chanyeol menunduk muram.

"Yaaudah, ayo jadi kekasih Baekie." sahut Baekhyun dengan santainya.

"Benarkah?" pekik Chanyeol girang. Jadi Baekhyun mau belok demi dirinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. Chanyeol sudah tak tahan lagi keluar dari belakang meja kasir lalu memeluk kekasih kecilnya.

Cup! Cup! Cup! Chanyeol menghujani Baekhyun dengan kecupannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mengelap bekas kecupan Chanyeol dengan punggung tangannya. "Iihhh.. Iihhhh~...Baekie jijik... Chanyeol ahjussi mesummm.."

Chanyeol tampak shock mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Jijik?

"Tapi Baekie sayang! Hihihi" ucap Baekhyun memberikan ciuman di bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Baek... Baekk.. Baek... Tunggu baek... " Sekarang Sehun yang jadi panik, ia tak bisa tertawa lagi sekarang. "Laki-laki dengan laki-laki tak boleh jadi thepasang kekathih."

"Sssstt.. Hyung cadel diam saja!" tegur Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kelas bermain. Ya, mereka masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak. "Kyungsoo di jemput Ongin lagi?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ummtt... Ongin kan baik dan cayang Baby Coo"

Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. "Baby Coo? Ciapa?"

"Ongin manggil Kyungcoo, Baby Coo.. Dulu Ongin dan oppa-oppa lainnya pikir Kyungcoo laki-laki. Kata Cehun oppa, Ongin tetep cayang Kyungcoo walaupun laki-laki. Campai kabul dali lumah... Kalena cemua melarang Ongin cuka cama Kyungcoo, " jelas Kyungsoo bersemangat menceritakan bagaiamana Jongin menyukainya.

"Cekarang Ongin cudah tau Kyungcoo pelempuan?"

"Cudah,"

"Ongin tetap cuka Kyungcoo?"

"Tentu saja. Kata Ongin, mau laki-laki mau pelempuan. Kalau itu Baby Coo, Ongin bakal tetep cuka."

Baekhyun diam saja mencerna semua cerita Kyungsoo, lalu terkikik tanpa sebab. "Hihihihi... "

"Baekie kenapa tertawa sendiri, Baekie kemacukan cetaannn?" tanya Kyungsoo sabil menoel-noel lengan Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Kyungcoo-ya... Nanti kalau kita naik kelas jadi kelas catu, Kyungcoo halus nganggep Baekie laki-laki ya... Kalau di tanya pokoknya Baekie itu laki-laki. Otte?"

"Huh?!"

.

.

.

Gimana? Kurang menggemaskan?

Kan udah aku bilang, kalau udah gedhe ntar ngga lucu lagi.

Hmmmm... 99x


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **~ Cucu Nenek Do ~**

 **(Kaisoo)**

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi untuk sekedar bangun dan meminum teh. Namun tidak bagi Jongin, matanya belum terpejam sejak tadi malam. Pekerjaannya sebagai translator novel, membuatnya mau tak mau duduk di depan layar komputer dalam waktu yang lama untuk mengejar _dateline_ penerbitan.

Drrrttt...suara ponselnya yang bergetar membuat Jongin terpaksa menghentikan jari-jarinya yang terus menari di atas _keyboard._ Suara Sehun menyapa pendengarannya, samar-samar suara tangis Ziyu putri semata wayangnya menjadi latar perbincangannya pagi ini. "Jongin...Jongin...aku punya kabar buruk untukmu!"

Dahi Jongin berkerut dalam. Yang terbesit dalam dalam kepalanya hanyalah si kecil cucu nenek Do. Ohh sepertinya dirinya lupa jika Kyungsoo bukan si kecil lagi melainkan gadis cantik yang belum ia temui selama 6 tahun terakhir. Ia hanya bisa bertukar kabar lewat sepucuk surat, yang selalu ia bubuhi stempel bibir. Sampai terdengar suara _'Muuaachhhhh'_ yang kata Nyonya Kim sangat menggelikan dan menjijikan.

"Kyungsoo – "

" _Hell_ , apa yang ada di otakmu hanya thi gadith remaja Kyungcoo thaja?"

Jongin mendelikan matanya malas. "Namanya Kyungsoo bukan Kyungcoo, albino!"

"Kyungcoo lebih baik daripada ku panggil Kyungthoo...thoooo...Aiiitthh lidahku kethelip di gigi," cerocos Sehun dari sebrang sana.

"Ohh ayolah kau sudah bapak-bapak satu anak, Sehunna...hentikan kecadelanmu!"

"Kau pikir aku cadel karena kehendakku? Aku thampai bingung mengajari Ziyu mengucapkan thuthu thecara benar, thahabatku yang hitam!"

"Baiklah, jadi katakan padaku apa berita buruk yang kau bawa, sahabatku yang tampan?" ucap Jongin bernada tidak ikhlas dengan panggilan yang ia berikan kepada Sehun.

"Chan-chan hyung menikah akhir pekan ini."

"Lalu dimana letak berita buruknya?"

"Itu artinya kau perjaka thendirian...hahahaha." suara tertawa Sehun memenuhi pendengaran Jongin. Ia tebak Sehun sedang mencekik putri kecilnya karena terlalu senang bisa mengejeknya sesuka hati.

"Tau begitu aku dulu tak datang ke nikahanmu," balas Jongin penuh penyesalan. Sehun dan Luhan menikah dan menetap di China ngomong-ngomong. Jadi hanya dirinya, Kris (yang sudah tinggal di China), dan Suho (karena dia orang terkaya di desa) yang datang.

" _Mian_ , kawan hitamku! Kutharankan cepat melamar Kyungcoo."

"Dia masih kecil, hun. Dia baru berusia 18 tahun dan tahun ini baru tamat sekolah."

"Baekhyun juga belum tamat thekolah tapi Chan-chan hyung berani melamarnya. Toh mereka thudah ujian akhir, tinggal menunggu keluluthan thaja. Atau... kau ternyata berthelingkuh di thamping Kyungcoo!"

"Berhenti mengada-ada dan harusnya di belakang bukan di samping, Sehunnnn...kalau selingkuh di samping kelihatan. Oh astaga aku masih tidak percaya kau bapak-bapak satu anak dan seorang wakil direktur di China."

"Tuhan itu adil, kawan!" kata Sehun angkuh. "Jadi kau akan datang bukan?"

"Tentu, aku merindukan Kyungsoo juga," ujar Jongin lemah.

"Hey, bung! Ada apa dengan dirimu? Jangan meratha berthalah begitu, aku yakin tabunganmu thudah cukup untuk melamar bukan? Ini thudah thaatnya kuratha, thebelum ia dilamar pria lain."

"Thanks, hun! Aku akan segera memesan tiket kereta kalau begitu."

"Oke..oke..thampai jumpa dithana, kawanku!"

.

.

.

Pemandangan sawah yang membentang kanan kiri menemani perjalanan Jongin. Kereta yang di tumpanginya akan tiba tiga jam lagi. Seklebat ingatan tentang kehidupannya di desa dengan Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawannya memenuhi pikiran Jongin. Ia rindu bisa bermain di bukit dan di laut menikmati hangatnya mentari dan bau asin air laut. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang? apakah masih suka menangis? apakah masih manja dengan semua orang? Dan yang pasti apakah gadis kecilnya itu masih mengingat janjinya untuk menikahi dirinya?

Ketika sampai di kediaman keluarga Park acara sudah berlangsung. Suara musik _Samulnori_ menghibur para tamu yang datang. Chanyeol sangat tampan dalam balutan pakaian tradisional Korea, sedangkan Baekhyun juga terlihat cantik walaupun tubuhnya yang kecil tenggelam dalam rok chima yang berlapis dan mengembang. Jongin terlihat celingak-celinguk seperti anak hilang, ya tentu saja ia sedang mencari Kyungsoo.

Sampai akhirnya sesosok gadis yang berbalut gaun hanbok bewarna biru dan bersulam bunga pohon persik, mata bulatnya yang berhasil membuat jantung Jongin berdebar kencang, sampai ingin meledak di tempat. "Apa aku jantungan?" pertanyaan konyol itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jongin.

Segera ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, namun langkahnya terhenti. Sang gadis rupanya sedang berbincang dengan seorang pemuda berstelan rapi, seperti orang terpandang. Apa di desa ini ada orang kaya lain selain Suho hyung?

Yang mengherankan lagi ada Tuan Do di samping pemuda itu. Walaupun tak pernah bertemu secara langsung tapi Jongin pernah melihat fotonya di ponsel appanya. Apa Kyungsoo akhirnya di jodohkan? Pikiran itu perlahan-lahan membuat Jongin tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

"Aduhhhh! Aaggrrhhhh... Kenapa mundur-mundur! Kau pikir dirimu thejenith hewan undur-undur? Hey, bung! Aku ber - JONGINNN! " Sehun mengurungkan niatnya berceramah panjang lebar, setelah melihat orang yang menginjak kakinya adalah Jongin.

"Sehun?" ujar Jongin tak yakin, lalu menunjuk bayi yang di gendong Sehun. "Ziyu?"

Sehun mendelikan matanya malas, "Bukan, aku Dora dan ini monyet bodohnya."

"Dan aku Diego kurasa," timpal Luhan yang datang membawa segelas minuman untuk Sehun.

"Maaf aku hanya terkejut," ucap Jongin membungkuk minta maaf.

"Kau akan menemui Kyungcoo? Atau bertemu kedua mempelainya dahulu?" tanya Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mengkode bahwa yang Jongin cari berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Jongin mengusap tengkuknya, "Kurasa mempelainya dulu, Kyungsoo sedang sibuk."

"Ikut aku kalau begitu. Ayo thebelum Chanyeol hyung koprol di panggung thaking thenangnya!" Sehun menggiringnya ke tempat kedua mempelai berdiri sambil menyalami para undangan. Jongin hanya bisa membuntuti Sehun sambil sesekali menoleh ke ke belakang. Dimana siluet wajah cantik Kyungsoo mulai menghilang tetutupi oleh kerumunan tamu undangan.

Chanyeol menyambut Jongin dan Sehun sekeluarga (Luhan dan Ziyu) dengan wajah sumringah tak lupa senyum lebarnya. "Ku kira kalian tak datang. Akhirnya hyungmu ini menikah! Ada si kecil Ziyuuuu~ rupanya..."

Si kecil terkikik senang menanggapi sapaan Chanyeol. Benar-benar _happy virus_ bukan?

"Wahhh giginya sudah dua ya! " ujar Chanyeol lagi girang bukan kepalang. Menoel-noel pipi Ziyu.

"Eehhh hyung.. Jadinya perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat senyuman Chanyeol hilang tanpa bekas. Chanyeol memelototinya tajam. Sedangkan Sehun malah bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Perempuan? Laki-laki?" cicit Jongin bingung.

"Laki-laki sepertinya. Makanya Baekhyun butuh banyak istirahat dan sering mual berlebih." jawab Chanyeol mengabaikan kebingungan Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maksudmu mual dan butuh istirahat seperti itu?" kali ini suara Luhan yang mengernyit heran ke arah kerumunan sang pemusik. Dimana Baekhyun ikut bergabung menari di tengah-tengahnya. Mengakat rok nya yang mengembang lalu menari sesuai iringan musik.

Hampir saja Chanyeol ingin menelpon ambulance untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Chanyeol berujar dengan nada sok bijak, "Ketahuilah wahai anak muda, Cinta kadang membutakan segalanya. Ketika ia mengaku laki-laki aku tetap menyukainya. Ketika dia menari seperti orang gila dan tengah hamil muda pun, aku tetap menyukainya. Aku tak tau terkena mantra sihir suku mana, rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang."

Semua menatap prihatin ke arah Chanyeol. Kegilaan Baekhyun pun mereda tatkala Kyungsoo muncul berlari dengan langkah kecilnya menarik Baekhyun kembali ke kediaman keluarga Park. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan mereka bertiga.

Jongin menggeleng. Chanyeol berucap kembali, "Temui dia, kurasa ia ada di ruang pengantin wanita. Kau pasti merindukannya, Jongin."

.

.

.

"Baekie ngga boleh menari seperti itu. Nanti Chanyeol oppa malu!" tegur Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan Baekhyun yang cemberut. Karena kesenangannya di ganggu Kyungsoo. Memangnya salah menari di acara pernikahannya sendiri?

"Ayo kembali kesana, nanti Chanyeol oppa mencarimu. Kau harus mengalami tamu juga.. Baekie serius ingin menikah tidak sih?" tanya Kyungsoo sebal sendiri. Tangannya sibuk membenarkan rambut Baekhyun yang tatanannya mulai rusak.

"Kyungsoo - " panggil seseorang dari luar.

"Tuh kan Chanyeol oppa mencarimu.. Iya iya oppa sebentar!" sahut Kyungsoo dari dalam.

"Tapi itu bukan suara Chanie.. " bisik Baekhyun. "Kurasa orang lain.. "

Kyungsoo segera mengintip dari sela-sela pintu geser khas Korea. Matanya membulat lucu. Wajahnya sangat shock hingga terduduk di lantai. "Ada apa? Ada apa? Siapa?" desak Baekhyun yang kemudian berinisiatif membuka pintu sendiri, sembari mengumpat pada hanbok-nya.

"Jangannn! " pekik Kyungsoo ingin mendorong Baekhyun menyingkir dari depan pintu.

Namun terlambat, tangan Baekhyun terlanjur menggeser pintu hingga pemuda bermarga Kim itu terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka berdua. Tiga manusia tersebut sama-sama dalam posisi terkejut.

"JONGINNN OPPAA!" seru Baekhyun tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sandiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Tentu Baekhyun langsung tau situasi mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk.

"Silahkan masuk, oppa! nikmati waktu kalian. Aku harus menyalami para tamu!" Baekhyun menyeringai jahil. Menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo untuk berhenti bergelayut di kakinya.

"Baekie... Baekie... " panggil Kyungsoo begitu pilu, penuh permohonan.

"Daahhhh, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan berdadah-dadah girang.

SREGGG! Pintu di geser oleh Jongin. Menutup kemungkinan ada yang memergoki dirinya. Kemudian duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan cangung. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk sambil memainkan pita hanbok-nya.

"M-maafkan oppa.. Oppa ba-baru datang sekarang. Apa kau marah?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Masih dalam posisi menunduk, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau tak ingin memberi oppamu ini ucapan selamat datang? Atau mmm.. Pelukan mungkin?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya ragu-ragu. Di hadapannya ada pemuda cinta pertamanya, yang selalu mengirimnya surat untuk menanyakan kabar. Enam tahun berlalu, dan kini ia sudah tumbuh dewasa. Rahangnya yang tegas, alisnya yang tebal dan tajam, serta bibi plum-nya yang dulu sering mampir di pipinya. Ia merindukannya, tidak... Merindukannya saja tak cukup. Lebih dari itu sampai-sampai tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kerinduannya selama ini.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari matanya mulai berair. Dengan satu gerakan ia langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin. Jongin berbalik mendekapnya lebih erat lagi. Sampai tak ada cela di antara mereka berdua, bahkan untuk lewat semut sekali pun.

Jongin menelusupkan wajahnya di rambut Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma bayi dari sana. Mungkin Kyungsoo masih suka pakai shampo bayi pikirnya. Tak lupa kecupan-kecupan di pucuk kepala.

"Onginn~" panggil Kyungsoo serak, diiringi isakan-isakan kecil. "Kenapa.. Kenapa.. Ongin hiks.. Baru datang sekarangggg... Hiks.. Hiks.. Ongin ngga sayang Kyungsoo lagi yaa... Hiks.. Hiks... "

Jongin mulai merasakan punggung Kyungsoo bergetar kecil dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena menangis. Jongin mengusap punggung sempit itu pelan. "Tidak, Oppa masih menyukaimu.. Tak pernah berkurang, malah bertambah setiap harinya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan suara imutnya.

"Tentu saja, tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu sayang~" Jongin mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Kyungsoo yang masih saja gembil. "Oppa akan melamarmu sekarang."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kedua manik mata sang pemuda."T-tapi Kyungsoo... Tidak boleh menikah sama Ongin. Appa bilang - "

"Kau di jodohkan, hmm?" sela Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo di pipi, dengan ibu jarinya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Jongin di genggam olehnya. Menariknya untuk berdiri, "Ayo temui appa! Ongin ingin menikah dengan Kyungsoo kan?"

Mau tak mau Jongin menurut, genggaman tangan Kyungsoo tak juga lepas walaupun di hadapannya sudah ada Tuan Do beserta pemuda berstelan rapi. Jongin langsung membungkuk memberi hormat. "Selamat malam, Tuan Do dan - " Jongin sengaja mengantung kalimatnya, menunggu pemuda yang ternyata berlesung pipi itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Do Seon Ho.. " sahut pemuda itu.

Mata Jongin membola, "Do?" pekiknya agak keras.

Seon Ho mengangkat tangannya untuk bersalaman secara langsung. Jongin menyambut tangan Seon Ho meski masih terlihat bingung. "Seon Ho, kakak **kandung** Kyungsoo, " ucapnya sengaja menekankan kata-katanya.

"Jadi apa Kyungsoo boleh menikah denganku?" tanya Jongin _to the point_.

"Tidak/Tidak" ucap Tuan Do dan Seon Ho kompak.

.

.

.

"Jadi Kyungsoo punya gangguan pernafasan selama ini? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?" seru Jongin yang berbincang dengan Seon Ho di salah satu kamar rumah nenek Do. Karena ruangan yang terbatas, akhirnya Jongin harus tidur dengan Seon Ho. Beralaskan kasur lantai yang tak sehangat dan seempuk kasurnya di rumah.

Seon Ho mengangguk sekilas. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. "Makanya appa menitipkan Kyungsoo pada halmeoni disini. Udara di desa lebih baik daripada di kota bukan?"

Itu artinya ia tak bisa membawa Kyungsoo ke Seoul bersamanya, batin Jongin mendadak pundung. "Jangan korbankan kariermu demi adikku. Kau di promosikan menjadi kepala divisi kan? Dan ku dengar ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu lagi di Seoul?"

"Pikirkan lagi, Jongin! Appa dan aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal memilih adikku. Yang mengharuskanmu tinggal disini dan adikku masih kecil ngomong-ngomong," lanjut Seon Ho sembari menarik selimutnya sebatas dada.

"Apa tak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Jongin penuh harap.

"Tidak, hanya saja ia bisa memakai alat bantu pernafasan. Namun ia tak bisa hidup terus bergantung pada alat. Kurasa di Seoul banyak gadis yang tertarik padamu, pilih mereka saja...atau tunggu beberapa tahun lagi. Saat adikku sudah benar-benar dewasa dan pekerjaanmu lebih fleksibel," ucap Seon Ho menutup matanya, bersiap pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Maksudku aku tak mau ketika adikku menjadi istrimu, kau malah lebih sering meninggalkannya di sini sendirian karena mengurusi pekerjaan mu di Seoul." tambahnya.

Tak lama kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar. Pertanda kakak Kyungsoo itu meninggalkan Jongin terjaga sendirian, di penuhi dengan kebimbangan. Haruskah ia melepaskan Kyungsoo? Tapi ia hanya ingin menikahi Kyungsoo saja, tak ada gadis lain yang bisa menggantikannya.

Tiba-tiba derit pintu tergeser tertangkap di telinga Jongin. "Ongin~" panggil Kyungsoo pelan yang berdiri di samping pintu berbaju piyama tidur.

Sontak membuat Jongin bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya setengah berbisik agar Seon Ho tidak terganggu tidurnya.

"Ongin, ayo temani Kyungsoo jalan-jalan! " ajak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ini sudah malam," ucap Jongin ingin menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Ini sudah tengah malam, semua orang sudah tertidur lelap.

"Di sekitar sini saja, ayo Onginnnn~" bujuk Kyungsoo sampai menarik tangan Jongin agar segera berdiri. Jongin akhirnya memilih menurut. Menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agat Seon Ho tak terusik tidurnya.

Mereka berdua hanya berjalan mengelilingi sudut desa. Di bawah langit malam dan suasana yang begitu sunyi. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Jongin tersadar bahwa sejak tadi si gadis remaja itu tak henti hentinya tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo terus menatap tangannya yang bertautan dengan miliknya. "Ada apa?" Jongin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Tangan Ongin hangat," balas Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah.

Jongin tertawa sebentar mendengar jawaban ajaib dari kekasih kecilnya ini. Lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Apa kau kedinginan?"

Jari tangah dan telunjuk Kyungsoo membentuk celah kecil, hampir menyatu. Seraya ia berseru, "Sedikit~"

Jongin memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Menggosok-gosoknya lalu meniupnya supaya lebih hangat. Kyungsoo malah terkikik geli mendapat perlakuan dari Jongin. "Tak usah begitu, ayo jalan lagi!" ajak Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan yang lebih besar sambil mengayunkannya ke depan dan belakang. Seperti anak kecil sedang bertamasya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku, Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

"Ummt" gumam Kyungsoo. Kemudian si kecil mengerutkan dahinya garang. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Ongin tidak mau menikah dengan Kyungsoo ya ?"

"Bukan begitu - "

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan menyela dengan buru-buru. "Kenapa? Karena appa dan oppa sudah bilang penyakitku ya? Ongin tidak suka hidup di desa ya? Kyungsoo hanya merepotkan saja kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja oppa tak punya banyak uang seperti appa dan oppamu. Oppa hanya penerjemah novel. Kau mau hidup dengan pemuda miskin sepertiku?"

"Asal dengan Ongin, tak apa," jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Nanti kau hanya makan nasi dengan garam, benar tak apa?" goda Jongin.

"Tak apa... Karena Ongin pasti tak akan tega,"

Jongin menghela nafas sebentar, matanya menerawang pada jalanan kosong di depannya. "Ya, kau benar. Oppa tak akan tega. Tapi kurasa appa dan oppamu tetap tidak akan setuju jika aku melamarmu sekarang. Pekerjaanku di Seoul dan kau disini. Aku tak akan bisa menjagamu sepanjang waktu."

Kyungsoo diam saja tak menanggapi ocehan Jongin. Jongin pun menengok sebelahnya, ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo sudah tak ada di sebelahnya, "Kyungsoo?"

Rupanya sang gadis kecil berbelok ke perkarangan rumah keluarga Park. Lebih tepatnya ke bagian belakang rumah. Jongin memanggilnya setengah berbisik, "Kyungsoo kenapa kau kesana? Acaranya sudah selesai!"

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya, terpaksa Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengintip ke dalam melalui jendela. "Kau mau apa, Kyung?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ssttttt... Ongin dengar kan Baekie sedang kesakitan?" balas Kyungsoo yang kemudian berseru dengan keras. "Baekie.. Baek - " Jongin dengan sigap membekapnya sebelum seluruh isi rumah mengaraknya keliling desa karena dikira mencuri.

Sontak Chanyeol mengentikan aktivitasnya. Membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar dan menemukan Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan pandangan O.O

"Chanyeol oppa... Baekie kenapa? Baekie mana?" tanya Kyungsoo bernada khawatir. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara sahabatnya, akhirnya menyembulkan kepalanya ke jendela.

"Kyungsoo?" pekik Baekhyun kaget. Segera mengambil selimut terdekat untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Padahal bagian dada ke bawah tak akan terlihat karena terhalang dinding bawah jendela.

"Baekie kenapa? Kyungsoo dengar Baekie kesakitan! Kenapa Baekie dan Chanyeol oppa tidak pakek baju dan berkeringat?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh ingin tau.

"Mmm... Oppa baru latihan dengan Baekie. Latihan push up.. Ya push up.. " jawab Chanyeol setengah gugup sambil memberikan _wink_ ke Jongin, untuk mengode agar segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Disini panas.. Hahaha.. Iya kan Chanie? Hahaha" begitu jawaban Baekhyun disertai tawa yang di paksakan.

"Aah iya... Iya.. Panas" sahut Chanyeol tak kalah gugup.

"Tapi tadi Baekie - " Jongin segera memotong pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang mungkin tak ada habisnya. "Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Lihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja tidak sedang kesakitan."

"Ayo!" ajak Jongin sekali lagi setengah menyeret Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari kediaman keluarga Park. Baekhyun hanya bisa melambaikan tangan mengantarkan Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh.

Wajah Kyungsoo menjadi resah memikirkan sahabatnya yang baru saja menikah. Ia takut Chanyeol oppa memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan buruk, apalagi ia juga tau Baekhyun sedang hamil. Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakan pada dirinya. Ada _aegi_ di perut kecilnya. Makanya appa Baekhyun segera menyetujui lamaran Chanyeol oppa. Tunggu? Lamaran? Disetujui? Ongin?

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Percaya pada oppa!" ucap Jongin berinisiatif memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"Ongin~"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ongin ingin appa dan oppa menyetujui lamaran Ongin kan?"

Firasat Jongin mendadak tidak enak. Namun ia mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis seakan menang lotre puluhan juta won. "Kalau begitu ayo buat _aegi_! "

"H-huh?"

.

.

.

Do Seon Ho terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara ketel mendidih dari dapur. Matahari memang belum kelihatan, artinya hari masih sangat pagi. Ia menguap pelan, mengucek matanya sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali.

Tanpa menengok, Seon Ho berucap dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Jongin, ayo temani hyung lari pagi ke pantai!"

"Jongin?" panggilnya lagi

"Jongin?!" panggilnya sekali lagi. Kali ini sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin bermaksud membangunkannya. Tapi Jongin tak kunjung bangun. Dengan malas ia menoleh ke tempat tidur sebelah.

"Kim Jongiinnn! Do Kyungsoo !" jerit Seon Ho tanpa suara, hanya mulutnya saja yang membuka lebar dengan alis menukik tajam.

Sedangkan sang adik dengan tenangnya menggeliat pelan. Kemudian semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang pemuda yang memeluknya erat. Tak terusik sama sekali dengan kemarahan Seon Ho yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Chup! Kyungsoo malah menyempatkan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Jongin, yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi.

"APPAAAAA ! HALMEONIIII!"

.

.

.

.

Jadi Jongin ama Kyungsoo itu beda 6 tahun ya, guiis...

Jadi bisa di kira-kira sendiri yap!

Lama-lama nih ff ratenya berubah jadi M.


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **~ Cucu Nenek Do ~**

 **(Kaisoo)**

.

.

.

Sehun yang awalnya hanya ingin membeli oleh-oleh di toko persimpangan jalan sembari mengasuh putri semata wayangnya, Ziyu. Karena Luhan sedang sibuk memasak bersama eommanya. Namun ketika melintasi rumah nenek Do, kakinya reflek berbelok ke perkarangan sang nenek. Berniat mampir untuk menemui Jongin sekaligus menumpang sarapan. Pasti nenek Do masak makanan enak.. Hehehe, pikir Sehun.

"Halmeoni... ! Halmeoni...! Cucu nenek paling tampan datang... Halmeoni... Hal- " Sehun berhenti memanggil sang nenek karena tiga pasang mata yang ada di ruang tamu sedang memandang tajam ke arahnya. Seakan-akan Sehun merusak sebuah acara yang khidmat.

"Hall... Meoo.. Nieee..." ucap Sehun lirih seperti berbisik. "Thehunnn pulangggg yahhhh... " lanjutnya ancang-ancang kabur dari sana.

"Duduk!" perintah Tuan Do.

Membuat Sehun urung tunggang langgang, memilih menurut. Melepas sepatunya dan duduk berlutut di samping Jongin. Sehun yakin sebentar lagi kakinya akan kebas dan kesumutan. Tapi yang lebih menyeramkan adalah wajah pria paruh baya yang mirip Kyungsoo dan seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sehun menyengol siku Jongin, "Thebenarnya ada apa?"

Jongin ingin menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami pagi tadi tapi Seon Ho mendahuluinya. Kakak Kyungsoo itu dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Kawanmu meniduri adikku, tepat di sampingku! Bayangkan... Disampingku saudara saudara!" jelas Seon Ho penuh penekanan.

Rahang Sehun rasanya ingin jatuh ke fondasi rumah. Matanya yang sipit melebar. Bibirnya yang tipis membuka tanpa bisa di kontrol. Dot Ziyu tiba-tiba terlepas. Ziyu menjadi ikut-ikutan membuka mulut kecilnya hingga air liurnya menetes.

" _JINJJA?_ AKU TAK PERCAYA INI!" pekik Sehun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Apalagi setelah itu Sehun menepuk-nepuk selangkangannya sambil berucap bangga, "Akhirnya kau berguna juga, bung!." Dan tentu saja hal itu menguatkan dugaan Tuan Do bahwa Sehun lah yang mengajari calon mantunya itu berbuat tidak senonoh.

"Sekarang kau tau apa kesalahnmu, Jongin?" tanya Tuan Do.

Jongin segera membungkuk meminta maaf. " _Joesonghamniida_ , Tuan Do... Saya telah lalai pada putri Anda."

"Kupikir kau akan menjadi menantuku yang sempurna nanti. Appamu orang yang disiplin dan penuh sopan santun, kupikir putra satu-satunya juga akan sepertinya. Ternyata aku salah menilaimu, Jongin! Bagimana kau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu ini? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo hamil?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat susana kembali tegang. Setegang adik kecil Jongin yang tadi menjadi korban tepukan tangan laknat Sehun. Namun lagi-lagi si tak tau suasana Sehun angkat bicara lagi, "Thaya ratha Kyungcoo tak akan hamil jika melakukannya hanya thekali. Thaya thaja membuat bayi thelucu Ziyu thaja haruth beruthaha berminggu-minggu."

"Dan thampai detik ini thaya mathih tidak percaya kawan hitam thaya ini tega menodai gadith thepolos dan themeggemathkan Kyungcoo," lanjutnya. Semua orang yang ada disana mengorek kupingnya masing-masing. Sehun mendelikkan matanya tak suka. Orang tampan harus sabar, batin Sehun.

"Saya akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang saya lakukan. Walaupun saya yakin Kyungsoo tidak hamil. Kami hanya tidur bersama kemarin... " jelas Jongin mencoba mengakhiri kesalahpahaman ini.

BRAKK! Tuan Do menggebrak keras meja di depannya. Membuat jantung semua orang berhenti berdetak sesaat karena shock. "HANYA KATAMU?" ulang Tuan Do geram pada Jongin. Jongin menunduk dan mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tak berani menjawab lagi. "Mana ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang tidur bersama, tanpa melakukan apa pun? Kau pria normal bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban. Helaan nafas panjang Tuan Do menjadi penghujung sidang kali ini. "Jika sudah begini aku menolak secara tegas lamaranmu. Aku tak ingin putriku jatuh pada orang sepertimu. Pulanglah ke Seoul dan jangan hubungi Kyungsoo lagi!"

"Tolong hukum saya saja, tapi jangan pisahkan saya dengan Kyungsoo!" pinta Jongin setengah mengiba. Ia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo. Tak rela penantian panjangnya berakhir tragis seperti ini.

"Kenapa pantatku tiba-tiba gatal?" keluh Sehun tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Awww...Jangan di tekan keras-keras, Hun!" suara ringisan kesakitan dari Jongin menggema di kamar Kyungsoo. Pasalnya Jongin diberi hukuman push up 50 kali di tambah pukulan pada pantatnya seksinya sebanyak 20 kali. Beruntung Kyungsoo datang menghentikannya di hitungan ke sepuluh. Menyeret Jongin ke kamarnya dan mengamuk pada appa dan oppanya. Bahkan gadis itu mengancam tak mau keluar kamar sampai Tuan Do menyetujui lamaran Jongin kemarin.

"Aiitthhh.. Kau diam thaja!" balas Sehun yang mengoleskan obat untuk pantat Jongin yang memar memerah. Jongin yakin jika Kyungsoo tak segera datang, pantatnya akan berubah berbentuk menjadi cekung.

Dalam posisi tengkurap Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang masih saja menangis sambil menggendong Ziyu. Ziyu sampai merasa prihatin dengan orang yang menggendongnya, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangan kecilnya. "Bubuuhfffhafugfffuu.. " guman Ziyu tak jelas seperti kelakuan appanya.

"Cup.. Cup... Kyungsoo jangan sedih, _ne_! Oppa tidak apa-apa, hanya memar saja," ucap Jongin mencoba meraih wajah Kyungsoo untuk mengusap air matanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. hiks.. Pantat Ongin pasti sakit. Huweee... Appa sama oppa jahatttt, Kyungsoo benci mereka!" seru Kyungsoo semakin mengeraskan tangisnya.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya memang belum waktunya Kyungsoo menjadi istrinya, batin Jongin. "Kyungsoo tidak boleh berkata begitu, disini oppa yang salah. Oppa seharusnya tidak boleh tidur bersama Kyungsoo. Perempuan dan laki-laki tidak boleh tidur bersama kalau belum menikah. Apalagi membuat _aegi_ seperti permintaanmu kemarin," jelas Jongin mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Therius Kyungcoo minta membuat _aegi_?" tanya Sehun setengah berbisik. Darimana gadis kecil itu punya keinginan seperti itu. Ahhh pasti si setan kecil Baekie, sahabat Kyungsoo yang jail. "Apa Baekhyun yang mengajarinya?"

"Lebih tepatnya terinspirasi dari Baekhyun," Jongin menekankan kata 'terinspirasi'. "Kyungsoo pikir jika dirinya hamil seperti Baekhyun, maka appanya akan menerima lamaranku," lanjutnya masih dalam mode berbisik.

"Ahhh _Araa_.. _Araa_..." ujar Sehun manggut-manggut tidak jelas,

"Thelethai... Pantatmu theperti memakai lipth glothth... Hahahahaa. Ya Tuhan aku haruth memfoto ini dan mengirimkannya pada Lulu, " dengan riang gembira Sehun berhasil mengabadikan pantat Jongin dan mengirimkannya pada istrinya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Rasanya aku ingin menendangmu kembali ke daratan China," ujar Jongin menaikan kembali celananya dan berusaha untuk duduk dengan beralaskan bantal Kyungsoo.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang menggendong putri kecilnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak Sehun. Sebuah senyum misterius tertangkap jelas oleh mata Jongin. "Jangan macam-macam, aku tau benar arti senyuman menyebalkanmu itu," peringat Jongin.

"Kyungcoo, boleh oppa menitip Ziyu dithini? Oppa belum beli oleh-oleh. Tokonya akan tutup jika terlalu thore. Boleh ya... ya.. ya.. Oppa akan kembali thecepatnya," rayu Sehun. Kyungsoo harus belajar mengurus bayi bukan, sebelum benar-benar punya bayi.

Kyungsoo yang matanya terlihat sembab dan merah karena menangis, mengangguk sambil berkata dengan suara seraknya, "Tentu, Oppa. "

"Ada popok dan botol thuthu di dalam thini," Sehun menepuk-nepuk _waistbag_ -nya. Walaupun gayanya sangat stylish, tapi apa pun tasnya tetap isinya perlengkapan bayi.

"Oppa tinggal dulu ya, bye bye Ziyu thayang, bye bye Kyungcoo, bye bye kawan hitamku!" pamit Sehun yang pergi secepat kilat. Kapan lagi ia bisa jalan-jalan sendiri seperti seorang pemuda lajang.

Sepeninggal Sehun, bayi kecil itu hanya diam saja tak bersuara. Namun mata rusanya turunan dari Luhan fokus menatap Kyungsoo. Dahinya berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. Menengok ke Jongin sebentar. Lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Apa dua orang ini eomma appa barunya? Mana eommanya? Aku lapar, begitu pikir Ziyu.

"Ongin kenapa Ziyu kelihatan bingung? Kenapa ...Akkhhh- " pekikan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin panik.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa? Ziyu kenapa?" cerca Jongin berhenti membenarkan cara duduknya. Karena duduk dimana pun bokongnya terasa perih, di bantal empuk sekalipun.

Namun yang di dengar Jongin selanjutnya adalah suara tawa Kyungsoo. "Hihihi... Geli..! Ziyu jangan makan baju bibi Kyungsoo ya. Baju bibi bukan makanan,sayang!" ucapnya sambil menoel hidung mungil Ziyu.

Seketika Jongin menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Pasalnya sang bayi kecil itu sedang mencoba menghisap dada Kyungsoo namun terhalang baju. Sampai air liurnya membuat baju Kyungsoo basah bagian dada. Jongin segera mencari botol susu di tas Sehun.

"Dia lapar kurasa," ucap Jongin mengocok-kocok botol susu di dekat Ziyu. Spontan bayi cantik itu menoleh dengan wajah berbinar-binar tak lupa senyum manisnya hingga dua gigi mungilnya kelihatan.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, sayang.. Ahhh~ " seru Jongin pada Ziyu.

Bukan hanya Ziyu yang membuka mulutnya tapi juga Kyungsoo yang reflek ikut menuruti perkataan Jongin membuka mulutnya. Sontak sukses membuat Jongin tertawa geli sambil memasukan ujung botol susu ke mutut kecil Ziyu. "Apa kau ingin minum susu juga?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. Pipinya menjadi merah karena malu. Karena Jongin menyerukan kata 'sayang', jadi ia merasa terpanggil juga. "Jadi Ongin lebih sayang Ziyu sekarang?" Kyungsoo pura-pura merajuk.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo tetap nomor satu," balas Jongin sibuk memegangi botol susu Ziyu dan mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari baju Kyungsoo yang basah bagian dada. Gadis kecilnya benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang, sepertinya cobaan akan semakin besar untuk dirinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin malah mendekatkan wajahnya. Memperpendek jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo. Hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak sangat kecang sampai takut jika Jongin bisa mendengarnya. Apa Ongin akan menciumnya? Di bibir? Awww, baiklah kalau begitu biar dirinya tutup mata dulu. Pikir Kyungsoo girang sendiri.

"Tentu saja benar... Tidak ada gadis lain di hati oppa," bisik Jongin yang sudah semakin dekat dengan bibir Kyungsoo, namun ia berbelok ke pipi gembilnya. Dan membubuhkan kecupan disana.

Ketika menyudahi kecupannya alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan Kyungsoo tengah memaju-majukan bibirnya. Seketika dahi Jongin berkerut dalam. "Kau sedang apa, Kyung?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Mengatupkan bibirnya sendiri. Menyaut botol susu di tangan Jongin. Lalu memberingsut mundur ke pojok kamar, dengan Ziyu masih di gendongannya. Tak lupa membalik tubuhnya menjadi duduk menghadap tembok. Ia sangat malu sekarang.

"Kyungsoo bodoh.. Kyungsoo bodoh.. Bodoh.. Bodohhh agrrrhh.. " racaunya sambil menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Membuat dahi Jongin semakin mengkerut sangat amat dalam.

Masih di kediaman nenek Do, Tuan Do dan Seon Ho sedang mencuci piring di sumur sembari mendengarkan ceramah panjang sang nenek. "Cuci yang benar!" seru nenek Do yang asyik memberi makan segerombolan kelinci tak jauh dari sana.

"Halmeoni ini kan pekerjaan perempuan... " protes Seon Ho yang kebagian menimba air dari sumur, lalu menuangnya ke ember-ember berisi piring kotor.

"Sudah lakukan saja.. " tegur Tuan Do pada putranya itu.

"Salah sendiri kalian berdua membuat cucuku Kyungsoo marah dan mengurung dirinya. Masak nenek harus menyuruh orang sakit?" sindir Nenek Do yang tersenyum senang bisa mengerjai anak dan cucu laki-lakinya itu.

"Eomma, anak itu sudah berbuat tidak sepantasnya pada cucumu Kyungsoo. Mereka tidur bersama, eomma mau cucumu Kyungsoo hamil? Dia masih kecil dan belum menikah, " balas Tuan Do tak terima.

"Jongin bukan anak seperti itu. Dia pemuda yang baik, bahkan membantuku mengasuh Kyungsoo. Dia yang menemani Kyungsoo bermain, menghiburnya saat menangis, membantunya belajar, menemaninya tidur siang, mengantar dan menjemputnya sekolah. Bahkan Jongin yang mengurus menstruasi pertama Kyungsoo. Ia selalu di dekat Kyungsoo, sejak masih berumur tiga tahun sampai dua belas tahun. Kurasa itu bukan waktu yang sebentar kan?" ujar Nenek Do.

Membuat Tuan Do dan Seon Ho hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Mungkin kalian memang appa dan oppanya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya bertemu kalian setahun tiga kali, saat kalian menengoknya. Hari-hari Kyungsoo lebih banyak bersamaku dan Jongin, jadi maklumilah sikap putrimu lebih membela Jongin," ucap nenek Do menbuat Tuan Do maupun Seon Ho merasa tersentil.

Memang Tuan Do akui jarang berkunjung dan itu pun hanya sebentar. Karena urusan pekerjaannya membuat tidak bisa tinggal lama disini menemani putri kecilnya. Dirinya punya perusahaan di Seoul dan seminggu sekali harus ke luar negeri urusan bisnis. Sedangkan putranya Do Seon Ho juga memilih menetap di Jepang dan membangun bisnis kuliner disana.

"Tapi mereka tidur bersama, eomma!" seru Tuan Do membilas piring-piringnya.

"Percayalah Jongin tak melakukan apa pun pada Kyungsoo. Jika ia sudah berniat jahat seharusnya mereka tidur di kamar Kyungsoo bukan di kamar Seon Ho ."

Nenek Do menepuk pundak Seon Ho , "Kau panggil adikmu dan Jongin untuk makan siang. Bujuk adikmu sampai mau keluar. Aku yakin Kyungsoo masih mau mendengarkan oppa-nya,"

"Ne, Halmeoni," balas Seon Ho langsung melesat ke dalam rumah.

"Kyungsoo membutuhkan rasa aman dan dicintai. Dan ia mendapatkannya dari Jongin. Yang seharusnya ia dapatkan diri aku, kau, Seon Ho , dan eommanya yang tiada, " kata nenek Do pada putranya yang menunduk merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Makan siang hari ini menjadi sedikit kaku di banding biasanya. Anggota keluarga Do sudah duduk lesehan di depan meja tatami yang cukup lebar. Hidangan sudah tertata rapi disana. Seungho berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo untuk keluar kamar dan makan bersama. Tentu hal yang tak mudah meluluhkan Kyungsoo, ia harus memenuhi **dua keinginan** adiknya itu. Dimana salah satunya meminta maaf pada Jongin.

Nenek Do yang mengawali makan siang ini, dengan mengambil nasi, sup beserta aneka olahan laut dan diikuti anggota keluarga lainnya. Kecuali Jongin karena Ziyu yang ada dalam gendongannya sedang rewel. Menjadikanya pusat perhatian makan siang kali ini.

"Huwaaaa.. Huaaaaaa...Huhuhuhu !" suara tangis Ziyu yang mengeras. Rambutnya sampai basah terkena keringat dan air mata.

"Mmm... Maaf menganggu makan kalian. Aku akan keluar sebentar, silahkan dilanjutkan saja makannya, " pamit Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, berniat ke teras depan rumah untuk menenangkan Ziyu.

Namun Kyungsoo menahanya, menariknya untuk tetap duduk. Membuat Jongin agak terhentak ke lantai kayu yang keras. Sebuah ringisan lolos dari bibirnya. Poor pantat Jongin.

"Mian.. Miann.. Miannn... " ucap Kyungsoo buru-buru meminta maaf. Ia lupa pantat kekasihnya itu masih memar.

"Tak apaa.. " balas Jongin namun wajahnya masih menahan sakit.

"Huahuahua.. Huwaaaa...!" si kecil makin menjadi-jadi, tubuhnya semakin merapat ke tubuh Jongin dan kakinya menendang-nendang tak tentu arah.

"Ssshhhh... Shhhh.. Ziyu cantik kenapa, hmm? Sssshhh...sayang... Sayang...," Jongin menggendong Ziyu di dadanya, memposisikan dagu si kecil di bahunya. Sembari menepuk dan mengusap lembut punggung si kecil. Jongin berpikir mungkin perut Ziyu merasa tidak enak setelah selesai meminum susunya. Sehingga membuat putri Sehun itu rewel terus. Jadi ia mencoba membantu mengeluarkan gas di perutnya.

Semua hanya memegang alat makannya tanpa berniat menyuap makanan ke mulut mereka. Fokus mereka pada Jongin. Sampai suara sendawa yang cukup keras mengagetkan mereka, "Errrrrggggg~~"

"NOMU KIYOWO~!" pekik Seon Ho tak bisa mengontrol perasaan gemasnya pada putri Sehun, yang baru saja bersendawa.

Begitu juga Tuan Do yang menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Jongin, tanpa ada yang tau. Jongin tak terlalu buruk untuk jadi ayah dalam waktu dekat, pikirnya. "Kyungsoo, ambilkan makanan untuk Jongin!" ujarnya.

" _Ne_ , appa," Kyungsoo malah mengambil makannya sendiri dengan sumpit lalu menyuapkan ke mulut Jongin. "Ayo Kyungsoo suapin... " ucapnya membuat Tuan Do geleng-geleng kepala. Maksudnya mengambilkan makanan ke mangkuk Jongin. Tentu Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saja, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar menerima suapan sang kekasih. Toh tanganya sedang sibuk mengendong Ziyu yang terserang kantuk.

Tuan Do sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda, tapi perkataan nenek Do terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Merasa bersalah sampai memukul pantat pemuda itu. Padahal tanpa ia ketahui Jongin menjaga putrinya sampai menjadi gadis cantik seperti sekarang. "Kim Jongin... " panggilnya.

"Y-ya... " balas Jongin gugup dan segera menelan makanannya. "Saya akan makan sendiri jika - "

"Ahh tidak.. tidak..," potong Tuan Do. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas hukumanku tadi pagi. Aku terlalu kasar padamu sepertinya. Dan setelah kupertimbangkan lagi, aku akan menerima lamaranmu. Silahkan jika kalian berdua ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat TAPIII - "

Semua orang menahan nafas. "Tapi - setelah Seon Ho menikah terlebih dahulu," lanjut Tuan Do.

Pfffttthh! Minuman yang Seon Ho minum hampir saja menyembur keluar. Apa ayahnya sedang bercanda? Dirinya tak punya siapa pun untuk diajak menikah. Belum sempat ia menelan minumannya apalagi memprotes keputusan ayahnya yang tak masuk akal, Jongin memanggilnya.

"Hyung, senyum!" ujar Jongin sudah menghadapkan kamera ponselnya kearahnya.

Bodohnya lagi Seon Ho dengan pipi menggembung penuh air minumnya sendiri, reflek menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum seperti perintah Jongin. Ckrekk! Foto Seon Ho pose seperti sedang menahan BAB selama berbulan-bulan tersimpan apik di ponsel Jongin.

"Ayo cepat pasang photo Seon Ho oppa ke biro jodo, Ongin~ Lalu kita menikah! Yeyyyyy!" seru Kyungsoo bersorak dan bertos ria dengan Jongin.

"YAKKKKK! KALIAN BERDUAAAA! "

.

.

.

Namun kegembiraan Kyungsoo tak berlangsung lama, gadis yang beranjak remaja itu menangis hebat disaksikan semua penghuni stasiun malam itu. Malam dimana kepulangan Jongin ke Seoul. Sehun, Luhan, si kecil Ziyu, dan Seon Ho ikut mengantarnya. Tuan Do berhalangan mengantar karena sakit punggungnya kumat.

"Huweee Onginnnn.. Ongin kenapa pulang hiks... Hikss... Hikss," kurang lebih begitu yang di gumamkan Kyungsoo selama menangis. Seon Ho merotasi matanya, agak jengkel pada adiknya sendiri. Ohh ayolah Jongin hanya pulang ke Seoul. Sama-sama masih di negara Korea Selatan. Dia bukan pergi ke planet lain atau pergi ke medan perang.

Setelah berpamitan ke semua orang, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih saja menangis sampai ingusnya mengintip dari lubang hidungnya. Menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. "Kyungsoo jangan nangis terus, nanti matanya tambah besar lho," goda Jongin lebarkan matanya, menirukan ekspresi yang sering Kyungsoo gunakan. Yups, ekspresi O.O

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan memukul-mukul dada Jongin, "Eeeggghhhh hiks hiks Ongin jahattt.. Huweee!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya ia juga berat meninggalkan Kyungsoo lagi tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pekerjaannya di Seoul menunggu untuk segera di selesaikan. Untuk modal menikahi kekasih kecilnya ini.

Di tengah kekehannya, tanpa ia sadari Kyungsoo berjinjit guna menggapai wajahnya. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo menangkup rahangnya, lalu mengecup bibirnya.. Ahh tidak ini bukan sekedar kecupan, Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya lebih lama dan menyesapi bibir bawahnya.

 _"Ya Tuhan maniss sekali... Ya Tuhannnn... Rasanya lebih manis sekarang... Ya Tuhannnnnn... "_ pekik Jongin dalam hati. Dirinya tak berani mencium bibir Kyungsoo sejak ia beranjak remaja. Karena ia tahu bibir Kyungsoo sangatlah manis, bahkan hanya sekedar di kecup. Makanya dulu waktu Kyungsoo masih kecil ia hobi mengecupi bibirnya yang ranum. Dan Jongin rasa setelah merasakan kembali bibir Kyungsoo, ia akan kecanduan dan pulang ke Seoul dengan tidak tenang.

Segera setelahnya Jongin mulai mengembalikan akal sehatnya yang sempat melayang. Ia menunduk menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah tak kuat berjinjit dan melepaskan ciumannya. "Kyungsoo mulai nakal ya," ujarnya berpura-pura memarahi Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menaruh tangannya bawah pantat Kyungsoo untuk menahan beban. Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Mata mereka saling beradu. Kyungsoo malah menelusupkan kepalanya di tengkuk Jongin, berniat menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Jongin. Merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Angkat kepalamu, sayang! Oppa ingin lihat wajah calon istri oppa," pinta Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya ragu-ragu, Jongin langsung menyambar bibir hati. Mencicipi sepenuhnya. Rasanya memang benar-benar manissss dan kenyal. Jongin memiringkan wajahnya dan semakin menekan bibir Kyungsoo. Memangut atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Kyungsoo yang masih amatiran, dengan kaku membalas ciuman Jongin yang liar. Namun Jongin mulai melembutkan ciumannya dan mengurangi ritmenya ketika sadar gadisnya kesusahan mengimbanginya.

Jika Tuan Do ada disini, sudah dipastikan pantatnya tak hanya cekung tapi juga harus di amputasi. Atau mungkin lebih parah lagi ia akan dikebiri oleh Tuan Do, layaknya kucing ras berbulu lebat.

"Aduhh," pekik Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin menatapnya bingung, berharap segera mendapatkan jawaban dan melanjutkan melahap bibir si kecil. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Perut Kyungsoo di tendang sesuatu, Ongin.." adu Kyungsoo. "Keras seperti batu... Hihihi" lanjutnya sambil tekikik bahagia dapat mengerjai Jongin.

Membuat Jongin mencubit hidung mungil Kyungsoo, pasalnya perut Kyungsoo tepat di depan selangkangannya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu mesum begitu, hmm?" Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya, malah mengeratkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Lalu kembali menyerang bibir Jongin dan mereka kembali saling bergulat bibir.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Seon Ho , "Yang thabar ya, hyung! Anak muda memang theperti itu. " Dibalas dengan lirikan mematikan dari Seon Ho .

.

.

.

"Tonton sampai bagaian ini saja, jika belum paham klik _pause_ lalu ulangi lagi dari awal. Jangan lihat yang lain, okey? oppa tinggal mandi dulu, " ucap Seon Ho pada Kyungsoo yang menatap layar laptop miliknya dengan seksama.

"Ummt," Kyungsoo mengangguk acuh.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengajari adiknya tentang hal ini. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengiyakan **syarat kedua** yang Kyungsoo ajukan agar ia mau keluar kamar tadi siang. Dan syarat kedua itu adalah _"Oppa harus ajari Kyungsoo cara berciuman yang benar. Soalnya Ongin tidak pernah mau mencium bibir Kyungsoo."_ Bodohnya ia mengangguk dengan gampangnya. Ahh yasudahlah hanya ciuman saja bukan?

"Ingat _pause_ , jangan lihat selanjutnya!" peringat Seon Ho sekali lagi. Lalu siluetnya menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan laptopnya.

Namun sepertinya Seon Ho lupa satu hal, adiknya itu memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Akibatnya film itu tetap dibiarkan Kyungsoo berlanjut melebihi batas yang Seon Ho tentukan. Membuat mata bulat gadis kecil itu semakin bulat.

"Huh? Kenapa ini mirip seperti yang dilakukan Baekie dan Chanyeol oppa saat di kebun?"

.

.

.

.

Gimana kurang ' _sreg'_ ya sama chapter ini?

Saya end-in disini gimana? Udah 1 tahun lho ff ini, ini buktinya udah sahur terakhir lagi. Tapi ff ini belum tamat-tamat.

Huft.

.

.


End file.
